


A new beginning

by WinchestersUniverse



Series: A new beginning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, D really likes you, D's one of Jensen's best friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Summary: After a crappy job, you're finally accepted as a makeup artist on the set of Supernatural and your life is going to change forever.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader
Series: A new beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'll update the work each time I post another chapter.  
> Sorry for the faults, english isn't my native language!  
> Good reading and have a good day or night guys.

“Y/N wake up! It’s the big dayyy!” You groan as your best friend jumps on your bed shaking you excitedly.  
“Alright! Alright I’m up !” You hear her giggle as you stretch and open your eyes. Today’s the day of your life changing. New town, new house and new job. Your best friend helps you move all of your stuffs from your little town to Vancouver. Hopefully it’s not so far so you can go driving your car.  
“Almost all of your stuff are in the truck just you’ve to take the rest but it’ll fit in your baby.” You get up and grab some clothes to take a shower.  
“Is Andy coming with you? I don’t wanna see you alone even if it’s just a couple hours drive.”  
“He’s waiting in the truck sweetie.”  
“Good. I take a shower, grab some food and go, you can go ahead I’ll catch up.”  
“Okay see ya!” You both smile and you head to the shower. After your shower, you take the last stuff from your apartment and go. Three hours later, you’re in front of your house with your best friend and her guy waiting for you to take your stuff inside. At the end of the day, your house is finally full of your stuff.  
“I don’t know well the town yet so I propose I cook you a homemade thing if that’s alright?”  
“Yes! yes yes yes!” You giggle and set the table before going to the kitchen.  
"Just let me get the car in the garage and I'll be right back."  
"Worse than a guy!"  
"Heard you!" She laughs. When you go back to the kitchen, you begin to cook your meal.  
"I see someone's hungry."  
"Well I'm a sucker for your french recipes so..."  
"I see that. What about you big boy?"  
"I won't deny I'm so in if you're doing french cuisine right now 'cause my last meal was some mac&cheese."  
"Alright, get your asses there so we can taste some fine food." Later in the evening, you clean up the dishes and head for the couch to watch some tv.  
"Huh guys if you wanna stay here for the night you can instead of paying a room at a motel. Because of course, you're not going to go back now. Too late and I just won't let you go because it's my last day with you both until a long time."  
"Yes I think we should do that right?" Y/B/F/N nods and takes a sit nest to you on the couch.  
"I know you choose this town to your new job and all but you didn't tell me for what job."  
"Because right now, knowing you, you'll be way too much excited to go to sleep and now I'm screwed 'cause you're actually very excited and I'm sure I won't sleep until I say you. Alright alright, just a sec." You flip on another channel who happens to be the CW where there's Supernatural running on the screen.  
"It's not fair to put on my favorite show on the screen so you can not tell me your new job." You giggle and look at her in the eyes.  
"Well, you know I love writing and I write often-"  
"All the time."  
"Yeah right all the time, anyways huh well, how can I formulate it right without making you scream your lungs out? I'm one of the new Supernatural's writers this year?" You see her face change becoming blank, suddenly panic comes over your features but soon changes into something else as she gets up and gets you up too.  
"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD Y/N I'm so jealous!!!!! YES YES YES YES MY GIRL'S THE NEW WRITER HOLY SHIT!!!!!" You don't have the time to say anything when she begins to ask you thousands of questions.  
"So you're gonna walk on the sets? And writing all the story of this year? And you're gonna write the scripts for the boys and they're gonna read them and follow them and you're gonna meet them and you're g-"  
"Breathe sunshine, I didn't do anything yet. I'm starting to work in a couple of days, at least I'm gonna meet all the crew and maybe the cast but I don't think so right now."  
"Okay okay. So if I say long story short, you came here to work with our life models, our boys? That's fucking awesome Y/N, I think I'll visit you a few times maybe you should make me a room." you both giggle like two schoolgirls when Andy takes a sit across from you on the other couch.  
"I bet your car's gonna look very fine next to the Impala."  
"Oh trust me she will." You smirk. After a little while when that cute little fangirl calmed down, you all hit the hay and soon the morning comes and it's time to say goodbye to your two best friends.  
"I'm gonna miss you two. Promise me you'll be visiting me soon?"  
"Of course sunshine, we'll be here whenever you need us." Andy pulls you and your friend in a giant bear hug before heading to the truck.  
"I want you to call me everynight, I wanna know what it feels like to work on set and meet the boys. Oh my god, I think I never won't get used to it. Pff I gotta go, see ya sunshine."  
"See ya sweetie." You smile and hug her before she walks to the truck and the two of them hit the road as you get inside. The next day goes by, you prepare your work gear and pamper your beloved car, a beautiful blue 1970 Chevy Malibu. Finally when you have just 2 days to prepare yourself for almost the biggest job of your life, those few days are really short and now that it's 9pm and you start your day tomorrow at 7, you're so excited to start that you don't know if you're gonna sleep. Well, actually you did because right now, your alarm's waking you up with your favorite song. You get up and do your routine, you take your stuff, check if you closed your house and hop in your car before driving to the set of the Burnaby Studios. Once you get in there, you head to see Robert Singer and knock.  
"Hey Y/N come in, how are you feeling for your first day in there?"  
"Hi hum, awesome thanks! So huh I'm new, and can I follow someone to take a look around so I won't be lost in there. If it's possible?"  
"Sure thing. Well we all have time before everyone's here, our boys take long to be prepared so I can show you around." You both smile and nod. A few hours later and you're waking on the different sets by yourself, you're so mesmerized by how it works you almost bump into Rob.  
"Y/N I thought I lost you, follow me and meet everyone around a coffee." You follow him through the crew and recognize two voices.  
"Dude, you saw that car outside? Damn." Jensen says to Jared as they walk towards the coffee machine. You smile at the compliment.  
"Yeah, you heard the news for this year? Think there's another writer who'll write our scripts."  
"So Y/N this is almost everyone, the other actors will come by the day, after our breakfast, I'll show you where you'll work peacefully because trust me with theses guys around? You never won't be peaceful." You giggle and take a sip.  
"From what I saw in the bloopers yeah I bet." A couple of minutes later, he leaves you to talk to other people as you finish your coffee checking your messages, actually your best friend's messages. You chuckle and shake your head as you read.  
"Please tell me it's as awesome as I think it is Y/N"  
"Dude I'm so jealous of you right now."  
"Text me when you finish your work or call me. I wanna know everything!"  
"I will! Talk later sunshine!" You turn around and spot Jensen Ackles looking at you, you blush and go outside to take your stuff out your car. You check on the clock, you got some time so you take a sit on the hood of your car and call your friend.  
"Hey, what's up sunshine?"  
"Nothing, just ya know some stuff 'bout what it looks like in there..."  
"AAAAAHHHH tell me E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G!!!"  
"Okay calm down little lady, it's so fucking huge and awesome. I've almost 15 minutes before I talk to the others about the story line so what do you wanna know?" 10 minutes of you answering at the thousands questions you hang up and head to your peaceful room as Rob likes to call it and meet the bunch of writers. Exiting the room for your lunch break, you head outside to grab some food and walk to your car when you stop dead in your tracks.  
"Come on Jay, let's go get some food you'll track her owner later."  
"The dude who've this car is awesome." You pull yourself together, at least try it's still Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles we're talking about, and walk towards 'em.  
"Why do you think it's a dude?" They turn around and smile.  
"Because if she doesn't belong to a dude, I'm Taylor Swift." You laugh and come closer.  
"Hi I'm J-"  
"I know." You smile and shake his hand, Jared's as well.  
"I'm Y/N, new writer here." You move between them to sit on the hood.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Eating, I don't wanna mess inside so might as well eat there, after all this is my car." You smirk and take a bite of your sandwich.  
"Your car?" You show him the keys and laugh.  
"Hey, you got your Baby, I have my own." You look at Jared who smiles at you and shakes his head.  
"Fair enough. She's awesome by the way, nice ride you got here."  
"Indeed, my sweet blue 1970 Chevrolet Malibu was my dad's, he wasn't on a hunting trip though." They both chuckle.  
"Anyways, we gotta go or Bobby's gonna kill us, see you around Y/N." You blush lightly and nod before they walk towards their trailers.  
"Damn that chick rocks." Jared looks at his co-star and smiles.  
"Yeah bet you're gonna be best friends in less than a couple of weeks." They get inside not before a quick glance from Jensen to you.


	2. First day of work on set

After eating your sandwich, you head back to your office and work during almost 2 hours before going outside for a coffee and see if you can steal a glance about the boys filming but they're not here, well actually not filming right now because you hear a pair of boots running towards you and another pair coming but she's farther. You turn around and wait to see if there's anything going to happen and indeed Jensen runs and stop in front of you as he takes control of his breathes.  
"Oh god Y/N please hide me."  
"And why would I do that?" You chuckle as you look at his horrified face.  
"Because I'm Jensen Ackles?" He tries making a smile.  
"Oh? Is that so?"  
"Mmh yes and because I pranked Jared and he's gonna kill me if he finds me."  
"Yeah it's better. Alright follow me big boy." You take his hand and lead him to your office where you're alone most of the time.  
"Alright here we go, you can be safe here. I don't think Jared will think you're there." You smile and take a sit behind your desk as he looks around to see your stuff.  
"Don't be so sure sweetheart. Hey huh thanks for saving my ass." He smiles as you chuckle.  
"Anytime."  
"So huh, you're a fan?"  
"Yep, since the beginning but you didn't see my best friend she's totally fangirling about both you and Jared. I swear sometimes she's scary." He chuckles and goes behind your desk to take a sit on it. He sighs and runs his hand over his face, you raise your head to look at him.  
"You okay?"  
"Peachy." He smiles and you frown.  
"Hey don't tell me peachy on the Winchester way, what's up?"  
"Alright miss bossy, it's just... I love working in there with everyone but sometimes it's too much ya know?"  
"Yeah tell me about it, it's not quite your kind of job but before that I worked in an open space ya know? Everyone in the same room talking, shouting, writing and all. That was just ugh. But now I'm here, I think it's probably the coolest job of my life."  
"Yeah." You get up and grow yourself a pair of balls before stepping between his legs and looking at him in the eyes and hugging him.  
"Hey, you're awesome okay? You don't know me and it's kinda creepy but I know you, I've watched you through the show and cons and everything else. And as I finished my working for today, if you want I can help you prank Misha and avoid Jared to make his revenge."  
"That sounds great to me." He smirks and get up. He walks outside, followed by you. Walking on the way to the set you talk a bit and get to know each other.  
"You're really easy to talk with, I know you since this morning and I talked to you a lot more than with some other actors today. I really do enjoy talking with you." You blush smiling.  
"Thanks. I really do too."   
"Alright, here we go. Take a sit and enjoy 'cause I think I hear Jared comin'."  
"Jay I'm gonna murder you." You burst out in laughing seeing Jared covered in glitter looking at you with a bitch face.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry but damn, Jensen, that was a good one!" You take a pic still laughing.  
"Yeah right laugh you two, my revenge will be terrible!"  
"Yeah right! Go take a shower big moose we'll see that later!" He walks outside towards his trailer to take a shower as you hear your name be called.  
"Hey Y/N can I review a part of the future scene's script with you to be sure how to film it?"  
"Sure! I'll catch you in my office, I just need a minute."  
"Okay, see you in there." Rob walks away and you turn to Jensen.  
"Sorry, I've got work to do." You smirk and get up from the chair.  
"Yeah I bet you did awful things to us, you evil little thing."  
"You'll see Ackles." You wave a hand and walk towards the 'peaceful room' and for sure Jared didn't miss, returning from his trailer, Jensen's eyes glued to your ass.  
"Dude, you're gonna stay stuck." He snorts.  
"Shut up! Come on."  
"Alright so, Y/N this part bother me a bit, I don't know how to film it." You explain him how the scene is.  
"Yeah hum okay so if you want, I can come when you're filming this scene and I'll kinda help you, I know it's not my job but I can try?"  
"Hey don't be scared of me because I'm the producer, I'm a big teddy bear! No seriously, don't be scared of asking and trying something here, okay? Anyways, yes sure you can do that, I'll see you tomorrow morning at 9 for the scene."  
"Okay, thank you! Bye!" It's now almost 7 pm, you store your stuff in the closet and grab your purse before heading outside to your car. You take a sit but before starting it, you see the boys coming outside on the parking lot.  
"Hey nice ride you have there miss."  
"Thank you mister, wanna go for a ride?"  
"Go ahead Jay, I'll tell Cliff you're heading home with Y/N, if it doesn't bother her?"  
"Nope, not at all."  
"Alright, let's go then!"  
"Just one thing before that Ackles. My car is to me what Baby is to Dean Winchester so be careful!"  
"Finally I found someone awesome like me!"  
"Bet you do Jensen, Y/N is you in a woman's body." You all chuckle before Jared waves you off walking towards Cliff's SUV to take him home leaving you and Jensen in your car. You turn to him.  
"It's late so I propose we go in my house and eat something then I'll take you home?"  
"Good for me."  
"Just hear that." He looks at you as you start the engine humming as her V8 rumbles.  
"You're something else Y/N."  
"Yeah I know." You smirk and pull her out of the parking hitting the road towards your house. During your way home your best friends calls.  
"Oh damn it I forgot she'd call now."  
"Answer then?"  
"Me answering to my best friend with her favorite actor right next to me in my car?"  
"I'll be quiet."  
"No you won't I see on your face you're gonna mess with me! Okay I answer but behave okay? Oh and the conversation probably will be awkward so don't judge okay." He nods smirking as you answer her call putting her on speakers.  
"Hey sunshine how you doin'?"  
"Damn where were you to answer me just now?"  
"Hey I'm driving right now, I was enjoying the sound of the motor."  
"Yeah as usual, worse than a guy! You're gonna end alone with your car you know that?" Jensen chuckles as you pout and of course she heard it.  
"Y/N?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is, is there a guy with you?" You can hear a smirk in her voice.  
"Okay, well yes. I'm actually his driver for the night."  
"Told me you were gonna make me food?"  
"Yes Jen- yes shut up, I'm screwed."   
"Oh my god. oh.my.god Is there Jensen Ackles in your car?"  
"Hey yes it's me who's taking your best friend as a cook and driver." He chuckles.  
"Holy shit I'm talking with Jensen Ackles right now. Jensen Ackles is talking to me I can't breathe."  
"Yes you can sunshine, breathe, calm down and call me later okay?"  
"Yes sure okay I'll try."  
"Say hi to Andy for me! Bye!"  
"Bye!" He looks at you and laughs just after you hang out.  
"Damn your friend is... huh."  
"Head over heels for Dean Winchester? And you by the way even if she has a boyfriend."  
"I'm a ladiesman."  
"I can see that yeah. Alright, we're here." You pull your car in the garage before both of you head inside.  
"Take a sit, turn on the TV, mi casa es tu casa. What do you wanna eat?"  
"I'm not against anything except rabbit food."  
"Good 'cause there ain't rabbit food in this house, it's not allowed. Pasta carbonara?"  
"Good for me!" A few minutes later you come take a sit on the couch with both of your plates.  
"What movie did you pick?"  
"Guardians of the Galaxy?"  
"Awesome, let's watch!" Actually neither of you watched the movie because you were too busy talking and laughing. When you see him yawn and stretch you get up.  
"Okay big boy, come on, let's get you home I'm sure you need some sleep right now." He follows you to your car and 5 minutes later you're on the road towards his shared apartment with Jared. Once you're in front of it he turns to you.  
"Is it too soon to ask you your phone number? Ya know as friend..."  
"Yes it's okay, maybe if you're lucky I'll take you home sometimes with my very nice car." His face lits up, his smile reaching his ears as you give him your phone number.  
"And besides, tomorrow I’m bossing you for the scene where Rob was skeptical so enjoy your last night tomorrow I’m gonna mess around.” You wink at him and he gets out of your car.  
“I’ll do my best tonight, good night Y/N.”  
“Night!” You wait in your car until he’s inside and check your phone when you get a message from Jensen, you smile and head back to your house, tomorrow you’ve got work to do.


	3. First day of wroking with the boys

Once you're back at home, you call your best friend plopping down on the couch with some beer.  
"Y/N holy shit Jensen Ackles was in your car!"  
"Yeah I know right damn, he's so kind and gentle and funny oh and you know what?"  
"No no no tell me!!"  
"Alright well, earlier I talked to Rob and tomorrow I'm gonna help 'em to film a scene so I'll be with the boys!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH PLEASE TAKE PICTURES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!"  
"Sure thing, come on I need to go to sleep, tomorrow's a big day."  
"Yeah I bet sweetie, Andy says hello, good night!"  
"Night sweetheart!" After that you take a shower and head to your bed. The next day you wake up hearing your favorite song and head to the bathroom and 20 minutes later you're in your car and hit the road. Once you're parked you head to your office before going to take a coffee.  
"Ah Chevy girl is there! Mornin' Y/N." Jared smiles hugs you and you smile.  
"Good morning to you!" And then Jensen shows up smiling.  
"Hey sweetheart!" He hugs you and takes a sip of his coffee.  
"Oh well, guess who told me about a certain person with whom he was going to work?" Jared smirks.  
"Isn't it sweet?" You smile.  
"Lovely!" Both Jared and you chuckle as Jensen blushes lightly. You finish your coffee in one gulp.  
"I'll go grab my stuff and I join you on set." Jared waves you off walking away but Jensen follows you.  
"Or you take your stuff and join us in the makeup trailer?"  
"Sounds good for me."  
"Alright then, see you later!" He kisses your cheek and goes to his trailer as you head to your office. On your way back you see Richard and Rob, you wave them hello and walk towards the makeup trailer. When you enter, you can't help but giggle as you see Jensen with a clay mask with two slices of cucumber on his face and Jared with two bunches as he eats his favorite candies.  
"I've seen the bloopers but actually anything worth the reality guys." He takes the slices off of his eyes and pouts.  
"Shut up we're adorable." You take 'em and eat 'em.  
"For sure, my so sweet and adorable Dean Winchester. Wanna do a slumber party with Sammy? I'll make him plaits."  
"Alright alright I get it, shut up."  
"Now you're cute when you're pouting like that." You wink at him and take a sit waiting for them to be ready. About an hour or so later, the three of you walk towards the set.  
"So Y/N, not that I mind the company but why are you here with us today?"  
"Well, Robert doesn't know exactly how to film a part of your script so he wanted me here with you to kinda how to do."  
"Great! Well then let's do this." Once y'all are on the set in the bunker, you're greeted by the crew and everyone start to work, Jensen walks towards you as Jared reads his script.  
"I don't think we're gonna film your scene right now so if you want, you can sit on my chair and watch how it works."   
"Okay, huh wait." He stops in front of you and watch you as you rearrange his shirt collar and jacket.  
"There." You smile as he kisses your cheek.  
"Thanks." After half an hour, Misha shows up for your scene and takes a sit next to you in his chair.  
"You must be Y/N right?"  
"It's me."  
"Well, nice to meet you. Heard a few things about you, we're gonna have a lotta fun around." He smiles and then, you start to chit-chat about everything; you tell him it's only your second day here and he propose you to stay around so you can visit together to see the other actors and say hi to all the people working in there when the boys show up.  
"Having fun ladies?" You chuckle and get up.  
"Well, how about you show us all how to play your scene?" Jensen smiles widely as you take the lead and walk towards Rob, Richard and the others.  
"She's one helluva chick." Jensen says to his co-workers.  
“Yeah.” Jared and Misha say both in unison .  
“You’re so screwed dude, I don’t know her yet but I know you. And the way you look at her? You’re ruined for any other woman. And even if you know her since yesterday.”  
"Let's do this scene already, come on!" They both follow him and take their marks.  
"Okay Y/N, lead us throught this."  
"Do you have just a little idea about it?"  
"Yeah a few but I don't have the whole thing."  
"Could you show me and I tell you what we have to change?" He nods and everyone go silent.  
"Behave!"  
"And action!" They do the scene as Rob explained 'em before in one take so show you.  
"And cut!" Originally, this episode is basically the reverse French Mistake as Jensen, Jared and Misha playing Sam, Dean and Cas but the monsters are really real. They're in the supernatural world, so funny episode to relieve from the stress of the first episodes, bless the fandom. This scene is one of the first in this episode where they understand they have to be and not play the boys, I hope you know what I mean there.  
"Okay, I see where you wanna go but I think we need it way more funny. I see it more like Jensen freaking out ya know? Like in Yellow Fever. And Misha playing with his angelic powers as Jared enjoys himself in the bunker. And with your magic, that episode will be entirely in the gag reel." You walk towards 'em, placing them and tip them with the attitude you want them to have. You wink at them and go back next to Rob.  
"I think it'll be good if they behave just enough to not mess it up too much." He lets out a chuckle and you smile.  
"Alright, don't mess it up too much, we've got a lotta scenes to film today, we're pretty busy today!"   
"Action!" A few minutes later you burst out in laughing as they finish the scene.  
"And that's a wrap! Good job guys, thanks Y/N for your help. You should stick around today if you don't have much work in case we need your help again."  
"Sure!"  
"Lunch break, see you in one hour!" You head out with your stuff when Jensen shows up.  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
"Is there Jensen Ackles stalking me?" You smile playfully and his face reddens.  
"Relax, I'm checking on the car, it's cold out there, I'm gonna see if there's not any problem with the engine, she's a bit capricious sometimes when it gets too cold."  
"I'm comin' with you then." Once in your car you take a sit and try to start her in vain and sigh.  
"Alright, here we go." You pop the hood up and open the trunk to take your tools and some rags. As you pamper your baby, Jensen's eyes roam your body stopping to your ass in your tight jeans.  
"Gotta say, it's a nice sight I got there."  
"Shut up!" You chuckle as you have your hands deep in what's under the hood.  
"Alright, start her up so I can see if I did my magic right." He obliges and takes a sit then starts her up, you smile widely as you hear the motor rumble.  
"Good, that's good." You close the hood, clean yourself up and turn to Jensen.  
"Wanna go for a little ride?"  
"Hell yeah."   
"Alright then let's do this." You take a sit in the passenger seat and close the door.  
"Don't be so surprised, I know you wanna drive her since you saw her for the first time."  
"I won't say I'm against driving this beauty."  
"Just a tip or two, I assume it's like driving the impala but this one gets noisy when you gotta pass on the second gear and as you might see, it's a muscle car so if you accelerate at once, she won't have much adherence but don't worry it's kinda funny when it happens."  
"Are you sure you want me to drive Baby?" You both chuckle  
"You're the only one beside me who drive her, only if I can drive your baby too."  
"Deal." Once you're back to your ride, Jensen pulls her into a garage where the impala is parked.  
"There she ain't gonna be damaged by the cold."  
"Such a gentleman, thank you for my car." After that, you join Jared in his trailer where he's facetiming with Gen, he motions you both to come in.  
"Ah they're here I told you, come on Chevy girl, meet my wife."  
"Hey how you doin' Y/N?"  
"Hey! well good, nice to meet you, always wanted but never could."  
"Well here I am!" She smiles and says hi to Jensen as he appears behind you caging you between his arms behind the couch where Jared is.  
"Hey Gen, how are the kids?"  
"Good, think Tom and Shep are playing with some snails and Odette's with me eating some fruits for her dessert. Anyway guys, I need to go check on my boys before they play with the snails and mess inside, see you soon!"  
"Yeah see ya Gen." The rest of the day goes by, you followed the boys when they have scenes to film and succeded to prank Misha with Jared and Jensen. Now it's the end of the day and everyone's starting to leave. You head to the garage after saying goodbye to everyone and get inside your car. Once you're home, you take some clothes and go straight to the bathroom. You take off your clothes and step in before turning the water on.  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" You jump out of it as icy water wets your body, you wrap a towel around yourself and check why it is so fucking cold. And apparently, no hot water, yep, awesome. You take your phone and call a guy to come fix that. With your luck the guy comes tomorrow so, no hot water tonight, not here though. You decide to try to call someone.  
"Hey what's up sweetheart?"  
"I have a request."  
"Shoot."  
"I don't have any hot water in my house and the guy comes tomorrow to fix it, can i take a shower at your place? Usually I don't ask anything but right now, I think I need a hot shower or I'm gonna freeze to death." You chuckle lightly.  
"Take some stuff and eveything you need for tomorrow with you, get in your car, I'll text you the address."  
"Thank you so much!"  
"Don't worry it's fine." He chuckles.  
"See you very soon." You both hung up. 15 minutes later, you're in front of his apartment, he lets you enter it and leads you to his bathroom.  
"There, take as much time under this shower as you want sweetheart."  
"Thanks Jay." He smiles as you blush lightly and go inside. 15 minutes later, you walk out and find Jensen waiting for you in the corridor.  
“So now, how about you take a sit on the couch and let me make you some homemade cooking?”  
“Oh huh I really don’t wanna bother you.” He frowns.  
“You never bother me Y/N. Anyways you don’t have a choice. You stay.” You chuckle as he takes your duffel with him.  
“Okay then show me your multiple talents.” A few minutes later, he comes back with two plates.  
“Alright take a sit, pick a movie and enjoy your meal.”   
“Thank you.” You take the remote and choose the movie.  
“Christine?”  
“You don’t like it?”  
“You’re kidding right? One of the best movies ever! Where were you all my life? Good taste in cars, in cook, in movies, we work together. That’s just awesome.”  
“And basically I’m a fan who never had the chance of meeting any of you and now, Jensen Ackles made me a meal and we’re watching a movie together.” You both chuckle and he gets up taking the plates away before going back on the couch laying down on it.  
“Come on.” He opens his arms motioning you to lay next to him.  
“Better?”  
“Better.” You sigh happily. As the movie runs on the screen, you both talk, share some stories and laugh. When the silence comes back between the both of you, you snuggle against him and lay your head on his chest as he wraps his arm around your waist as the other strokes your hair. He didn’t know you were asleep until he hears you snoring slightly, he smiles and closes his eyes and falls asleep a few minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, as you wake up slowly, you paw at your pillow who doesn't seem to be a pillow 'cause it's chuckling. You open your eyes and see Jensen chuckling as he watches you wrapped around him your head on his chest, arms around his waist and legs tangled together.  
"Slept well?" You open your eyes wide and unwrap yourself from him but lay next to him.  
"Sorry, I'm kinda a cuddler."  
"I figured."   
"Why didn't you wake me up yesterday or get me home?"  
"You seemed relaxed so I thought I could let you sleep here? Anyways, what do you want for your breakfast?" You sit up as Jensen gets up from the couch.  
"Bacon and eggs?" He smirks.  
"That's my girl!" Jared appears in the kitchen ready to go.  
"Hey you two, get ready so we can go, we've a few scenes to film today." He doesn't seem surprised you're here though even if, as you assume, he found you two sleeping on the couch and you hang out with 'em since what? Three days? Anyway, let's go get ready.  
"If you want, I can drop you to the studios, I need to go back to my house, the guy's gonna come soon to fix my problem, I'll be back in the few."  
"Don't worry Y/N, Cliff's already here to get us, take your time. I must think you have a flexible schedule with your writing, you're not obliged to be around all the time." He smiles at you.  
"I know but I like to be around, this is still new for me so I wanna explore and see how it works." You smile back at Jared.  
"Alright then chevy girl, see you soon then." You wave him as you walk to the bathroom to change in more appropriate clothes than your pjs. As you change, Jared takes a sit in front of his co-worker and smirks.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Yeah right, you know what shut up." Jared chuckles and gets up.  
"Move your ass, Cliff's gonna kill us if you don't hurry up."  
"Yeah just give me 10 minutes." So, a few minutes later, you're all downstairs and out you see Cliff.  
"Hey Y/N how are you?"  
"Well, good thanks!"  
"Still with the boys I see." He chuckles as you blush.  
"She's drown to me, I told everyone I'm a ladiesman." Jensen says as he wraps an arm around your shoulder and you laugh slapping his chest playfully.  
"Alright you two, hurry your asses up, Cliff's been waiting so get in the car."  
"Yup ma'am." Both kiss your cheek and get in the car. You get in your car and head to your own house as they head to the studios. In the afternoon, you're still in your house but this time you're working on some plot for the 9th episode as your phone rings.  
"Yep?"  
"You're doing something right now?"  
"Well, I'm working but it can wait if you need some help."  
"Yeah huh might need your help actually."  
"Okay, where are you?"  
"At the apartment, Jared's out, we're low on supplies."  
"I'm coming." You hung up and 20 minutes you're in front of his apartment. Finding it open, you get in.  
"Jay?"  
"My room!" You hear him shout. Once you're in there, you're greeted by a very pleasant image; Jensen searching something in his closet in nothing but his briefs, his hair still damp from his shower and a perfect view of his musculated back and ass. You push yourself from the door frame avoiding your mouth watering at the sight. Though, you're very surprised when you see his face, almost between freaking out and be desperate, you chuckle.  
"What an almost naked Jensen Ackles wants from me? Not that I mind actually." His face softens and he chuckles.  
"I'm sure you don't. No seriously, I need your help for my script. I've a scene to film tonight and I needed some peace but no one's around to act with me. Not even Jared." As he talks, he walks slowly towards you until your lower back hits the chest of drawers.  
"And what kind of a scene is it?" You lift your head to look at him in the eyes but you're surprised by his closeness, from where you are, you can count the freckles over his face and feel his breath. He smirks and gives you another script so you can read it.  
"You want me to play the girl who replies to Dean Winchester?"  
"Exactly." His still closeness makes you hot and bothered, I mean who the hell can just not melt in front of an almost naked Jensen Ackles? Huh? That's what I thought.  
"Alright let's do this then!" As he takes a step back to take his script, you tie your hair in a ponytail and take off your jacket, sweatshirt and shoes as he takes on a pair of sweatpants. So, for about an hour and a half, you help him know his lines for tonight and you drive him to the studios. The end of the day comes by, you drive home, call your best friend and make yourself a meal before heading to your room. The next two months pass by, you all are pretty busy in everything but you get to know more Jensen, Jared and the rest of the cast. You, Jensen and Jared became very close. Jared's the best friend/big brother you never had and everything is awesome, you didn't met Gen and the kids though, not yet. With Jensen, well... You're very close to each other but in another way. You're best friend with a little plus. Yeah, how to say, you had a crush for the guy before having the chance to meet him but now you're his best friend, you fell in love and it's hard to think straight sometimes when he gets too flirty. And all this, added to the immense sexual tension between the two of you with the innuendos, "accidental" touches and everything else, where Jensen is, you are and where you are, Jensen is. Jared tease you both about it every time and you laugh it off 'cause okay, you're very flirty together but him wanting you? No, no, no, he's wayyy out of your league. Damn it, it's Jensen Ackles for fuck's sake. One day as you're, the three of you, in Jared's trailer taking your lunch break you talk about the holidays that are soon.  
"For this break, I'll fly home to Austin. I talked with Gen yesterday and she asked me something, Y/N would you and Jensen come with me to celebrate Christmas?"  
"Oh huh, well, just let me call someone, I'll be right back." You head outside and call your mom and best friend to facetime 'em.  
"Hey honey, how are you?"  
"Hey mom, fine thanks. Hi sunshine!"  
"I've a question and this request may be huh..."  
"Shoot."  
"Okay huh well, Jared, one of the guys I work with invited me in his house with Jensen to celebrate Christmas but I-"  
"You can go honey don't worry, we'll celebrate with you another day, if it makes you happy, just go." Your mom smiles and your best friend looks at you as if you were a ghost.  
"I'm sorry for what I'm gonna say but, HOLY SHIT Y/N JARED INVITED YOU IN HIS HOUSE AND YOU'LL BE WITH HIM AND JENSEN AND GEN AND THE BOYS OH MY GOD!!!!!!"  
"Alright calm down sunshine, I'll talk to you about it later when I'm home okay?"  
"Okie Dokie."  
"But mom, you're very sure? Like 100 % sure?"  
"100% sure sweetheart. Anyways, I need to go, your dad's gonna burn himself if I don't help him cooking dinner, bye!"  
"Bye mom!"  
"Bye!"  
"So, you're going?"  
"Yep, but first I'm coming to see you at least one day so stay home."  
"Okay okay, I'll wait for you, bye!"  
"Bye!" You both hung up and you come back inside.  
"It's okay for me but I need to see my best friend first, she's 2 hours away in car from here ans after I'll go with you."   
"I can arreange that, okay so I book our flights and I call Gen."  
"I have another request but if it's too much, tell me." They nod.  
"You know that my best friend is a huge fan of the show and I didn't find a Xmas present for her so I wondered if I could bring you two with me when I'll see her before flying with you to Austin?"  
"I'll tell Gen we're home later in the day so we can go yeah, I'm in." Jared smiles, you turn to Jensen who's already smiling.  
"I don't think you need an answer, you already know sweetheart."  
"YES! Thank you boys it means a lot."  
"So, you won't need to take your car, she'll be parked with the impala in the studios. Cliff will bring us and drive us to the airport when we're back."  
"Okay, thanks." You smile and the three of you finish your lunch before finishing the day. The two next weeks go by in a flash, you had time to buy some presents for the boys, Gen and the kids and right now you're packing as Jensen's calling you.  
"Don't bring a lot of hot clothes, in Austin is not as freezing as here."  
"Alright alright I'll bring hot clothes but not too much, spring and summer clothes but not too much, some surprises and everything I need."  
"We're here in 5 minutes."  
"Okay, see ya." 20 minutes later, all of your things are in the car and you're all ready to go. You take a sit between them.  
"Let's go kick those holidays in the ass!"


	5. Chapter 5

After taking a sit in the car, you tell Cliff her address and he pulls the car on the road. And just only what? 30 minutes later? Yeah think so, they are both asleep and snoring slightly. Jared's head on your shoulder and Jensen's in the crook of your neck.  
"So miss Y/N, I didn't have the time to meet you properly, tell me everything. By experience, I know the boys won't wake up until we're arrived so you can be peaceful right now." He chuckles.  
"Right, think they need this nap, they're working hard every day. So, about me, well... I was born in Y/C but my parents and me moved in Lynnwood, Washington. They always said it was very good to start a new life where no one expects you to be. We left when I was 4, I know how to speak french even if I don't really speak it anymore, all my friends talk english but it's cool. That sounds kinda boring no?"  
"Not at all that's great to see people who came from very far. Continue."  
"Okay huh well, next I moved in Seattle for my studies and came back to my old little town a little while to somehow plan my future. I have to say, supernatural helped through a lot, I grew up with it and learn from the life. This show made me grow up and I'm glad I met these two boys, I'm still 10 years younger but I'm happy with 'em in my life, and this job wasn't expected at all, I never thought I would work and be part of that big adventure. So here I am, I packed a couple of duffels, took my money, jumped in my beloved car and bought a house. And now, after 3 months working with, I can say it now they're asleep, my idols and favorite actors, I'm going to stay at Jared and Gen's for some holidays. Please if I'm in a dream, don't ever wake me up." You both chuckle.  
"You're talented, you deserved it. You'll go far."  
"Thanks Cliff." You continue your chit-chat a little while before falling asleep. You're waken up by Cliff as you approach your town.  
"Hey, we're almost there, do you want me to park the car somewhere else so you can do a surprise?"  
"You read my mind, thanks." You wake up the boys.  
"Alright, so take a pen because you'll need it. As I know, she'll almost be capable of ask you both to make an autograph on every piece of her house. I think you both won't meet a better fan than her and relax she doesn't have your faces on every wall unless she hid 'em somewhere when I was living in town."  
"Alright alright let's go make the best surprise of her life."  
"Wait wait wait, you're both huge guys, can you just play it Sam and Dean way and sneak out of the car and hide until I tell you to come?"  
"We can do that." Jensen smirks and looks at Jared who smirks too.  
"Okay perfect, but before I call her."  
"Hello?"  
"Hey sunshine, I'll be here in 30 minutes I think. And please, can you make me a very huge meal, I'm so damn hungry I could eat like 3 huge men!"  
"Yeah I can do that sunshine! It'll be ready when you're arrived."  
"Alright, thank you so much, see ya!" You both hung up and you smile.  
"Let's go!" As the boys sneak out in front of the house where she can't see 'em, you walk in front of the door and knock.  
"I'm coming!" You hear her shout from the kitchen, she must be super busy 'cause she's running to the door. You chuckle as she opens the door wide eyes.  
"Oh my god!!!! You're here!!!"  
"I didn't have time to buy you a present but I think I have something way more awesome than that. Please don't cry of freak out or just die from an heart attack okay?" She narrows her eyes.  
"Huh okay? What did you do this time? You didn't stole Charlie's cat again for me right?"  
"No I didn't. Alright, take an iron grip on the door because trust me, knowing you you'll need it." She does as you asked.  
"Alright, what's next?"   
"That." You motion the boys to come and in an flash they're here.  
"I hope you have something to eat for 2 hungry men and a girl."  
"Excuse my brother, he thinks he can have everything he wants flashing a smile. I'm Sam by the way, this is Dean my brother." And at that moment, her jaw goes slack.  
"I think now if I die, I'll be happy."   
"So, think you have enough room to all of us?" Jensen flashes his famous licking and biting lips and Jared smiles widely. Suddenly she jumps on you and hugs you so tight you might think she's killing you.  
"Need to breathe!"  
"I'm sorry, god I don't know what to say. I huh come in? Holy shit holy shit holy shit." The three of you chuckle and get inside.  
"Where's Andy?"  
"Oh huh, he's out of town for a couple of days but he asked me to told you hello and Merry Christmas."  
"Okay so, huh take a sit, have a beer, mi casa es su casa. I'm making burgers, do you want any bacon?"   
"Y/N, I like her." Jensen points to your best friend and she blushes.  
"Do you have something more-"  
"Healthy? Yeah, I give you that." She smiles and gets up. A few minutes later, she comes back with all of your plates and you all eat in silence.  
"Alright now that we finished our meal, talk. I know you too well, it's odd for you to be this silent."   
"I huh I don't-I don't huh..."   
"I said earlier to the boys they had to take some pens for some autographs, I don't mind if you steal them from me for a little while."   
"Really?" She turns to them who are smiling and nodding. About 45 minutes or so later, they're back downstairs, she talks to 'em and they laugh.  
"I know she drove you home some times, did she let you listen the musics she likes? The same than Dean's, every damn song Dean listened, she listens it. I made her tapes!"  
"Didn't know about it. Kinda interesting." He smirks looking at you as you bite your lower lip and shrug. Your best friend turns towards Jared with a look saying 'what the fuck is happening right now?!' and he replies with mouthing something like 'they're flirting all the time', she smirks and nods.  
"I think we signed indeed every things of this house."  
"And we know juicy things about you. Thank you for your sharing by the way."  
"My pleasure."   
"So I assume you told them that time when I was a kid and I s-"  
"Yes." Jensen smirks.  
"Awesome!" You sigh but smile. Jared look at his phone and sighs.  
"I think we need to go, Cliff's waiting in front of the house and we've to go back to Vancouver."  
"Right, well sunshine I hope this surprise was cool-"  
"THAT WAS FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC thank you so much Y/N. Best day of my life."  
"I'm happy you enjoyed it, I'll come back as soon as I can."  
"Sure you will. Come on, you've got some awesome holidays with amazing people to enjoy." You hug her tight then they hug her too. They walk away to wait you in the car as you stay a little bit more with your best friend.  
"So, I know you don't really have time for that and you need to go but huh, what's happening between Jensen and you?"  
"Nothing, we're friends?"  
"Yeah right... I don't see friends this flirty often Y/N."  
"Okay well I'm a Dean girl so what did you expect sunshine? He's so hot I nearly melted when he talked to me the first time." She chuckles.  
"You may not see it, but you two are gonna be together soon. I was upstairs with them and I still could feel the tension between you. That's so obvious Jared made a face as if he told me they're like that all the time."  
"I really do have a crush on the guy but come on, he's Jensen Ackles. I'm just one of the writers Y/B/F/N. He's way out of my league."  
"Shut up and listen to me okay? You're hot, real bombshell. You may be friends but even a blind people could see you're made for each other." She looks outside and looks at you.  
"Alright, on these wise words, go!"  
"Okay, thanks for everything." You hug her and head to the car. Once you're in, you take a sit next to Jensen and Cliff pulls the car on the road. We're gonna pass the way back so hop, Vancouver.   
"Before going out the car I need to warn you, once we're out they'll be some fans and people who'll take pics of us, you okay with that?"  
"Yeah, totally."  
"Alright, let's go then." You all get out of the car, take your bags and walk inside. A bunch of fans take some photos with 'em as you wait a smiel on your face as you see them smile and talk with the fans.  
"Excuse me but who are you?" One of the fan asks you, you approach and smile.  
"Hey, well I'm one of the writers of supernatural and a friend of our boys."  
"Oh okay! Can I ask your name?"  
"Absolutly, Y/N Y/L/N nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too." After signing a few autographs with all the bunch of fans you turn to the boys.  
"Alright gentlemen, hurry your asses up, we've got a flight." With that, you slap their asses and take your bags before heading to the gate with Cliff. The fans laugh and cheer as the boys look at each other wide eyes, Jensen smirks and Jared chuckles.  
"You heard the lady? Let's go!" The both wave at the fans before following you and Cliff to the plane. 30 minutes later or so, as you're flying, you decide to work a bit on the storyline. At the end of the flight, Cliff drives you all at Jared's.  
"And we're here finally." Jared sighs happily.  
“Wow that’s- you’re house is really beautiful Jared.”  
“Thank you.” You turn around and spot Gen walking towards the three of you with Odette in her arms and Tom and Shep beside her. She kisses Jared and gives him Odette before saying hi to both you and Jensen.  
"Hey Y/N finally I can meet you. How are you?"  
"Hey huh great great, thanks!" She hugs you and motions the kids to say hello. When you're inside, she brings you with her to show you the house as the boys take a beer watching you, Gen and the kids walk away in the house.  
"Watch out buddy, you're falling." Jensen takes a sip and sighs.  
"Think I already did." Jared smiles.  
"You should ask her out one day."  
"Nah, don't think she's interested in more than what we have now." Jared lets out a laugh.  
"You're such an idiot sometimes." Jensen furrows his brows.  
"What? Why?"  
"Because it's so obvious she-"  
"She what?" You walk towards 'em and take a sip of Jensen's beer smiling at him.  
"Huh, she likes a pair of green shoes she doesn't have, I'll offer it for Christmas but it's a secret." Jared smiles awkwardly and you frown but shrug it off and head to where Gen is.  
"What I was saying is that even a damn blind could see you both love each other." Jensen looks at him wide eyes but doesn't reply.  
"And you're gonna ask her out during the holidays or I'll kick your ass because I see how much impact she has on you. You better do it, she's perfect for you." Jared gets up and pats Jensen's shoulder before heading to his room taking his bags on his way.  
"So, Jared didn't tell me how you met." Gen smiles at you.  
"I moved to Vancouver just before starting to work as a writer for supernatural. I met them on my first day. They were in front my car, Jensen was looking at her and was complimenting the owner just as I walked in and sat up on the hood. That was so funny when his jaw went slack when I told him it was my car." Gen, you and the kid laugh and you show 'em your car on your phone.  
"Here."  
"Yeah I'm not surprised why he likes you now. Pretty good taste in cars, your car is beautiful."  
"Thanks!"  
"Follow me I'll show you your room." You nod and follow her. The rest of the day comes by, you all set up your stuff, take a shower and eat something for dinner. Gen sends the kids in their rooms to sleep and soon you all hit the hay. In the middle of the night you wake up and head to the kitchen for a drink of water when you spot Jensen sleeping, well more groaning and turning, on the couch. You decide to go check on him.  
"Hey, you're okay?"  
"Mmmyeah." You chuckle as he groans again.  
"Alright big boy, get up." He does as you asked without saying anything and follows you. When you reach your room, you lead him to your bed, flick off the lights and join him under the covers, he sighs happily and stretches his limbs before snoring slightly wrapping surprisingly himslef around you, his head in the crook of your neck, his arms around your waist and his legs tangled with yours. You smile, close your eyes and wrap your arms around him before drifting off to sleep. The next morning when Gen passes in the corridor, she passes by the guest room where Jensen is and doesn't find him so she searches him in the house and find Jared.  
"Hey, you saw Jay this morning? I needed to tell him something."  
"Huh nope."   
"Come on." He gets up and follow her to search him when Gen stops and smiles.  
"Right."  
"What right?"  
"Y/N dumbass." She pushes lightly the door which was ajar and they both see you engulfed in Jensen's arms, your head on his chest.  
“They’ll make an adorable couple.”  
“I told him to move his ass so let’s see what happens. I’m sure they’ll be together when we’re back on set.”   
"Alright then, I'll go with the kids to the store, this afternoon we're gonna make decorations."  
"I'll go with you, I might pushing my luck but I wanna know if when we'll be back something happened." She chuckles.  
"Right Cupid, let's take a breakfast before." She closes the door and takes her husband's hand. An hour or so later you wake up and stretch and try to tur around but Jensen groans and tightens his hold on you before opening his eyes slowly.  
"Morning sleeping beauty." You smirk.  
"Shut up." You chuckle as he groans and stretches. He props himself on his elbows as he wakes up slowly but soon his gaze drift on you as you walk to your bag to take some clothes. He whistles and bites his lower lip.  
"Mmh what a helluva view to wake up."  
"Stop starring at my ass Ackles." You turn around and spot Jensen smirking. You drop your clothes on the bag and go back to the bed crawling between his legs and straddeling his hips. You both became very close and aware of the sexual tension floating around you, we can say you both flirt shamelessly with words and touches but neither of you kissed or more. Yet. So here you are, straddeling his hips. You place each of your hands on either side of his head and lower your body 'til your lips are inches from his.  
"Fuck woman." You arch as his hands travel across your back and squeeze your ass. Are you both crossing your friendship line? Probably yeah. You both stare at each other, Jensen groans as you approach your lips to his ear.  
"Stop starring at my ass Ackles." With that, you get up and head to the bathroom grabbing your clothes on your way leaving a Jensen with his biggest boner in awhile.  
"This chick drives me crazy..." He decides to take care of it while you're showering and gets up to eat something. I'll pass the routine shower, taking clothes on, hanging in the house yada yada yada... So, when the Padaleckis are finally home with a ton of bags, both you and Jensen help 'em. In the afternoon, as the boys go out, you stay with Genevieve and the kids.  
"So, we can make gingerbread houses, some decorations for the Christmas tree and a lot of food. What do you wanna do first?"  
"Can I make gingerbread houses with you mommy?"  
"Yeah and with Y/N we can make decorations right?" Tom asks to both Gen and you.  
"I'm okay with that!"  
"Alright then let's starting this!" Everyone get to work and soon your decoration activity with Tom and Shep turns into a tickling one. You all laugh and once everyone take control of his breath you all resume your activity.  
"So huuuh is uncle Jensen with you?"  
"No but we're pretty close friends so, maybe one day?" They both smile.  
"So it means one day I could drive your car!" You chuckle.  
"Maybe. If you're a good boy, I'll let you drive my car. You too Shep."  
"YES!" You hear Gen chuckling as you assume she heard your conversation. A couple of day go by and soon it's Christmas. So during the day, you help her setting up the house and making food; Gen the meals and you the desserts adding to Odette's gingerbread houses as Jared and Jensen chit-chat around some beers.  
"So... Anything new?"  
"I didn't ask her yet but if everything goes as planned, tomorrow we're together, well I hope."  
"On Christmas? Dude that's great." As you're busy with the kids, Gen comes to the boys.  
"You better do it tonight and if you do, for the sake of me wear the red shirt you wore when you played demon!Dean." He chuckles.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it, don't ask questions. This shirt does things to women you won't understand."  
"Alright then, I'll wear it."  
"Put a sock on the door if things worked as good as you thought tonight." Jared chuckles as he jokes.  
"Will do." Jensen smirks and comes over you, ALERT CHEESY SCENE just right now, as you finish decorating the cake. He places himself behind you, caging you between his arms.  
"So... what are you doing?"  
"Well, with your pair of eyes you must see I'm baking Jay. What about you?"  
"Mmh nothing, just hanging with some chick in my best friend's kitchen." You burst out in laughing and shake your head.  
"Oh my god Jensen you're perfect." You keep chuckling.  
"Yeah heard that a few times, not in the kitchen though." He smirks. He presses himself flush to you and you reply by pressing your ass against him. Two can play your game big boy. As you keep your little game, Jared passes by.  
"Be aware that there are kids in the room guys." A few hours later, it's time to changing yourselves in more appropriate clothes to celebrate Christmas.  
"Y/N follow me, there's a room I didn't show you yet." She opens the door and a huge room full of clothes stands before you.  
"Oh. My. God your dressing room is just awesome!"  
"Pick a dress, a pair of shoes, anything you want."   
"Thank you so much holy shit this is very huge!"  
"Like my dick!" You hear Jensen outside the door.  
"Jay remember there're kids here!"  
"Sorry Gen!"  
"Such a child sometimes." You chuckle and get in. In there, you pick a long red cocktail dress with a pair of black stilettos with some red lipstick and your favorite necklace, the original samulet you bought online years ago.   
"Y/N you're gorgeous. Just wow."   
"Thank you for letting me wear your clothes."  
"No problem sweetie." She winks at you and finishes putting on her own dress.  
"You're stunning." You both smile and look at yourselves in the mirror.  
"We're gonna rock this party." Gen smirks. As she walks to the kids' rooms, you head to your room and spot Jensen inside, his back to you.  
"What a sight." You lick your lips as you roam his body when he turns around. Apparently, he decided to wear a pair of ripped jeans, a black tee and oh god. The red shirt of sex is there. Heat pool between your legs as you remember him when he played demon!Dean, damn his roughness and sex attitude. Holy shit. His eyes roam your body and a wave of lust appears in his gaze. He approaches slowly, his red shirt clunging at the right places, a smirk on his face as if decided to play the knight of Hell. You take step back after step back until your back hits the wall and Jensen's hot breath caresses your skin. You close your eyes and bite your lower lip trying to not moan but fail as he inches closer to your ear.  
"No more teasing sweetheart, I'm tired of jacking off with the tought of you. You're mine."  
"Oh god I can't-I'm- Oh shit Jay!" He pushes two fingers into you, you didn't feel him going there but hey it's fine! You dig your fingers into his shoulders and gasp against his chest as he pumps them fast and hard.  
"Wanna cum sweetheart?" You nod frantically and bite back a cry as cum on his fingers. Jensen flashes you a devilish smirk before putting his fingers inside his mouth.  
"Mmh taste so good..." He brushes his lips against yours and pulls your lower lip between his teeth earning a whine from you.  
"Y/N! Jensen! Come on dinner's ready!" Jensen leaves without glancing back to you as you rearrange yourself leaving you all bothered. 10 minutes or so later, your sitting in front of him, well he's leaning against the bar sipping his whiskey, and both of the boys are sitting on either side of you. You try to distract yourself from his gaze, each time he looks at you, shivers run down your spine and heat pool between your legs as you feel your ruined panties on your skin, every nerve of your body is on fire.  
"Y/N you sure you're okay? You're a bit flushed." You clear your throat and excuse yourself for going to the bathroom, Jensen hot on your heels. You didn't register him until he locks the door behind him. He walks you to the sink and mouths at your covered nipples as he digs his fingers in the flesh of your hips.  
"Fuck me." You thrown your head back gasping as he sucks a purple mark where your neck and shoulder meet.  
"Plan on it." He grunts and for the first time, he kisses you. You melt as he kisses you hard, moaning as his tongue's tangled with yours. He growls as you grind against him. You pull him into you and nip at his earlobe.  
"Shit." He kisses you neck and nips at your jaw.  
"I want you so fucking much right now. Can't go slow." You whine as he spuns you around, lifts your dress and rips your panties off. He quickly unbuttons his jeans along with his boxers, pumps his thick length a few times and with one swift motion he enters you, you open your mouth wide in a silent scream. And soon he starts rocking into you making you clench around him.  
"I won't last long if you keep this up." He moans as you start to roll your hips to meet his thrusts and rapidly, he grasps your hips to keep you in place as he begins to quicken his pace literally pounding into you. You bite your lips so hard you feel the taste of blood in your mouth. You let et escape your moan and Jensen puts two of his fingers inside your mouth and whispers.  
"Don't want them to hear you scream my name." You nod and suck at his fingers as the pressure in your belly grows while he's ramming into you. Suddenly your coil snaps and you arch your back as you cum hard.  
"Fuck babe you're so hot." At his words, you clench and Jensen hisses in pleasure as he empties himself into you. He kisses the back of your neck and shoulder blades as he slides off of you and rearrange himself before cleaning you up and rearrange your dress. You turn around and kiss him deeply pulling him into you again as you wrap your arms around his neck.  
"Excuse me, do I know you?" You chuckle as he smirks.  
"Mmh I think we met before but I don't know where."  
"Work?"  
"Maybe..." He kisses you again and smiles in the kiss.  
"It's sudden but I think I'm in love with you miss Y/N."  
"Damn right you are. I'm awesome." You slap his ass and fix your makeup as he goes behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
"Yeah you are." He closes his eyes a few seconds when suddenly they shot open wide.  
"Shit."  
"What?"  
"Condom. Fuck, I got carried away and you were so hot like this, you're still are by the way and I really wanted to fuck you and-" You burst out in laughing.  
"Very smooth Jensen. Anyways Romeo, I'm on the pill don't worry for that." He sighs and hugs you.  
"I really do love you, you're perfect."  
"I know." You wink and finish fixing your makeup before heading outside.  
"Get your ass here Ackles 'cause if we missed the dessert I kill you." He chuckles and leads you back to the table where everyone still is, his hand on the small of your back. Gen smirks as she takes a sit with the dessert.  
"Oh well, just in time for the dessert." You all eat silently and about 30 minutes later, the kids open their presents.  
"So." Both Jensen and you lift your heads slowly as if you were kids getting caught stealing candies.  
"Yes?" Jared pouts like 'don't play dumb we know' and looks at Jensen.  
"Alright, okay I'm- we huh- yeah." Gen chuckles as she sees you both blush.  
"We got the hint, we know. So now please don't hide because we waited this for so long." You all chuckle and Jensen kisses you. Both Jared and Gen cheer you and take a sip at their glass of wine.  
"Guess it's one hell of a way to celebrate Christmas sweetheart."  
"Yeah tell me about it." You kiss him back eagerly and you stop as you hear Jared clear his throat.  
"Dude..."  
"Yeah right."  
"Mommy mommy look what Santa brought me!" Gen gets up and joins the kids to open their presents. A few hours later, after cleaning up the table and the dishes, Gen puts the kids to bed with Jared and they hit the hay leaving you alone with the handsome green-eyed man on the couch watching the tv. You stare at him, your lower lip stuck between your teeth as he flicks through the channels.   
"You're staring." He smirks and you crawl onto his laps.  
"I know." He chuckles but you hush him kissing his lips, he moans as you start to grind against him.  
"Fuck baby." You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him deeply as he squeezes your ass cheeks. You break the kiss for some air and gasp as he nips at your collarbone. He suddenly turn off the tv and gets up with you wrapped around him as he carries both of you in your room. Once in there, beside his hungry looks and his dominant frame, you take the lead and push him on the bed before straddeling his hips and kissing him fiercly. He looks at you with wide eyes full of lust as you shrug his red shirt off of him and start to unbutton his jeans. He takes his tee off and kicks his pants as you put on a show for him taking off your own clothes slowly.  
“Such a tease.” You smirk.  
“You love it.” You reach the bed and crawl on it ‘til you’re between his legs.  
“I do.” He kisses you again. He grunts as you grind against him and smile in the kiss as you feel him hardening. When you break for air he looks at you wide eyes and licks his lips as you crawl towards the foot of the bed and slide slowly off his boxers hooking two fingers in the waistband leaving his hard cock standing proud for you. He throws his head back in the pillow hissing in pleasure as you pump him up and down.  
“Fuck baby yes.” You suck a purple mark on his neck and nip at his jaw and he moans as you speed up a bit your pace.  
“Gonna take good care of you big boy.” You smirk as you position his cock at your entrance and open your mouth wide in a silent scream as you take him all the way in and placing your hands flat on his chest for leverage, you begin to roll your hips tearing a groan from the handsome green-eyed man. As you quicken your pace, he digs his fingers in the flesh of your hips.  
“Fuck so good.”  
"Shit yes..." You sigh as you feel your coil tightening and as your pace begins to falter, Jensen flips you around so you're laying on your back. He hushes your cries by kissing you as he pounds into you.  
"Oh my god Jay please don't stop fuck yes!" You moan and shut your eyes tight.  
"Fuck baby, come with me." With one last thrust, you cum hard as he empties himself into you before sliding out of you and cleaning you up and going back to bed.  
"I love you so much sweetheart."  
"Be careful, your Dean is showing." You smirk as he chuckles.  
"Shut up!" You giggle and snuggle against him.  
"Good night big boy."  
"'Night Y/N." He kisses you and both of you fall asleep a few minutes later. The next day go by quickly, all of you have a lot of fun with the kids. You get to know more Gen and the kids passing hours with them while the boys read their scripts and play together. You have the time to facetime your best friend with Gen before going in your room saying everything that happened during the previous days and have the time, of course duh, to hang out with Jensen, just the two of you. And now it's the day when you've to go back to work. You pack your bag and head to the front door dropping 'em.  
"Thank you for this, that was awesome." Gen hugs you and smiles.  
"No problem sweetie, come back whenever you want, you're home here."  
"Thank you." You smile and turn to the kids.  
"Heya munchkins, that was nice to meet you. Hope I'll see you soon." You high-five the boys and take Odette in your arms and she kisses your cheek.  
"Goodbye aunty Y/N!" Your eyes go wide as Jared, Jensen and Gen chuckle.  
"See, you're already family." Jared winks and you blush. You repose Odette on her feet and smile. You motion Shep and Tom to come closer to you and whisper.  
"Next time, I'll come with my car and if your mom is okay, I'll bring you with me on a ride."  
"Yes! yes yes yes!" You chuckle and kiss them on their cheeks.  
"Alright, let's go!" After a few minutes, you're all in the car and after saying hello to Cliff, he pulls the SUV on the road towards the airport. We'll pass the plane and hop, in Vancouver.  
"Home sweet home!"   
"You know what? Before resuming our work, you both should come home. I'll cook you something and enjoy our last holiday's night. It'll be better than ordering some shit food right?"  
"Yeah okay." They both say in unison and about 40 minutes later, you're all in your house freshly showered and eating.   
"Thanks Y/N for letting us crash there for the night."  
"Hey, you're home here, both of you. Don't thank me, it's normal." Jared follows you to your guest room and hugs you 'good night' before going to sleep. You head to your room where Jensen is, you kiss him and pull the covers on and snuggle against him after flicking off the light.  
"Let's get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day."  
"Yeah, night sweetheart."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, you're woken up by a pretty sexy noise, you turn your head and find Jensen grunting and you feel his stiff erection rutting against your ass. You decide to join the fun and press your ass against his crotch and he groans, waking up.  
"Mmmh ain't is a way to wake up." You giggle and whimper as he presses your body against his. He nuzzles and peppers kisses on the back of your neck then nips at your earlobe, he groans as you press harder into him. He runs his fingers across your belly and slides one hand under your panties.  
"All wet for me." He grunts in your ear.  
"Fuck, god yes." He slides two of his thick fingers inside you and pump 'em in and out before sliding them out and sucking them into his mouth.  
"God you taste so good."  
"Oh fuck."  
"You like that don't you?" You nod moaning and with that, his quickens his pace and you press yourself harder against him needing more friction earning a growl from the green-eyed man.   
“Fuck I’m gonna come Jay.”  
“Yeah come for me. Like a good girl.” Your moans and whimpers are soon replaced by quick cries as you fall over the edge, your body trembling with the puissant orgasm Jensen gave you with his fingers.  
"Damn baby, so hot." He rolls you over so now he's on top of you. He kisses your neck and groans as you guide him to your entrance. He slides in and growls as he's burried deep inside of you.  
"Holy shit you feel so good." You mewl as he begins to roll his hips and thrown your head back on the pillow.  
"Oh god."  
"Think you can call me Jensen sweetheart." You both chuckle but as he thrusts back in, you let out a throaty moan. He buries his head in the crook of your neck and braces himself on his elbows as he thrusts into you slow and deep. As he rolls his hips, your wrap your legs around his waist and dig your nails on his back.  
"Fuck, please faster." He grunts and kisses you before panting in your mouth, his forehead against yours as he quickens his pace making your bed thumping against the wall with the force of his thrusts.  
"Holy...Son of a...fuck Y/N!"  
"God yes right there fuck!"   
"fuck 'm gonna make you cum so hard baby."  
"Yes make me cum oh god!" He changes his position without sliding out of you and kneels between your legs before resuming his pace, literally pounding into you until you cum almost screaming his name. That with your moans, you squeezing him hard and the sound of his skin slapping against yours drive him over the edge and he comes moaning your name burrying his head in the valley of your breasts before rolling next to you to catch his breath.  
"Wow ain't this one hell of a way to start the day!" You both chuckle and 5 seconds later, Thunderstruck starts playing.  
"Holy fuck! Y/N is that your alarm?"  
"Yeah why?" You chuckle as you see him getting up and burst out in laughing as you see him shaking his butt in rythm, singing in duo with Brian Johnson.  
"It's so damn awesome. You're fucking perfect." You blush and he kisses you before slipping on some clothes.  
"Hey Romeo, get your ass over there and come take a shower. And don't ask me why, you stink like sex."  
"So do you sweetheart." He smirks as you walk towards him with your clothes. You brush past him and sigh sarcastically, smirking to yourself.  
"And here I thought we could have round two in the shower... Nevermind, you'll take a shower in your trailer..." You look over your shoulder and see him wide eyes.  
"What?" You chuckle to yourself as he's caught off guard by what you said to him, asking you in a high pitched voice. He, now, follows you like a lost puppy but unfortunately for him, on your way to the bathroom, you see Jared all dressed up and ready to go.  
"Hey guys, huh I went outside to bring us breakfast and I got a text from Rob so apparently, we have to start shooting a bit sooner than expected so both of you got 15 minutes to get ready. Hi by the way." You hear Jensen groan and smile patting his chest.  
"Alright, we need to hurry up. Don't make me the face."  
"What face?"  
"That face." He groans again and walks towards the bathroom followed by you. 10 minutes later, you both are dressed and ready to go, you take your stuff and put 'em in the car as the boys take their sit in the SUV. You great Cliff as you hop in and some minutes later, you're in the studios.  
"Jay, I think we should keep our freshly romance between us for now, I don't want you be bothered because of me at work. Not that I'm against if you don't want to keep it secret, I don't care, it's just I-" He cups your cheeks and kisses you softly.  
"Hey don't worry, I get it. We play safe, I neither want you to be bothered while working." You both smile and you walk towards the makeup trailer with the boys before heading to where's your car. Inside you don't see some cameramen filming the cars with Richard when you look at your car, tracing her lines from the trunk to the hood.  
"I've missed you Baby." You get in and park her outside to pamper her a bit since you left her here 2 weeks ago. So here we go, you pop the hood open and plunge your hands to see if everything is okay when Jensen shows up.  
"What a view!" He whistles and you jump before chuckling.  
"Shut up." You turn around and shake your head as you clean your hands.  
"So what's up? Where's Jared?"  
"Oh huh he's filming a scene with Misha so huh I wanted to know if you could act with me again so I can learn my lines?"  
"I can do that, I don't have to work this early anyways so I'm all yours for now." You both smile.  
"Alright, let's do this!" As you both perform, Rob joins Richard near the both of you.  
"Ain't she a writer?" Rob smiles and nods.  
"Yeah since the beginning of the season. She's very talented, think I'll keep her for the next season."  
"Yeah you should but look at them, they seem to be really at ease with ech other, she seems good at acting don't you think?" Both of them look at you acting with Jensen.  
"Yeah she is, you should ask her if she's okay to try acting. That might be interesting."   
"Alright, I'll ask her tonight after work." They both smile and head to the set where Jared and Misha are.  
"Oh and don't you think this is a little stupid comin for you Winchester?" You smirk as he clenches his jaw but take a step back as he approach you.  
"What I think stupid sweetheart is that you're alone with only your black eyes to save you." He pins you against your car and looks at you in the eyes with his piercing green ones. You look at him panting as you try to catch your breath. He catches you off guard as he crashes his lips against yours, that scene not doing part of the script, and you happily reply by deepening the kiss before someone clears his throat, you both stop your heated kiss and turn your heads to see Jared.  
"As much as I'm happy for you two, I need both of you on set without you making out like two horny teenagers." You chuckle as Jensen groans.  
"Even in the damn reality you're as much a cockblock as Sam." Jared chuckles and shakes his head.  
"Yeah well, from my point of view, making out in the middle of the parking lot where everyone can see you is not that much of discreet."  
"You got a point there. Let's go." The three of you head to the set and as you take a sit in Jensen chair starting to work on the script, Richard takes a sit next to you.  
"Hey huh Y/N, how to say that? Huh Rob and I talked earlier and I wanted to ask you tonight but you're here. So, it could be kinda interesting if you could play some small roles here and there? If you want obviously and if you do, there won't be a lot of lines." You look at him wide eyes, you acting? Holy shit a dream come true but seriously? Oh my god.  
"Me? Acting? I don't know how to do that, I mean I'd do it with pleasure but I didn't do any drama school or anything."  
"It's okay hun, you got it. I bet you're a natural." Right now, you're doing a mental dance like HOLY SHIT you're gonna play someone! You nod and smile.  
"So excuse me but holy shit holy shit holy shit. Alright, what do you got for me if I can tell?"  
"Yeah, well here's the thing. You're Y/C/N, you can take your name if you want, you're some badass huntress that Bobby helped and took under his wing a long time ago. One day, you run into the Winchesters while on a hunt and decide to tag along." With a smile reaching your ears you nod.  
"Any question?"  
"Just one."  
"Shoot."  
"Can I take my car?"  
"Of course duh!"  
"OH MY GOD YES YES YES!!!!" You jump off of the chair and run to Jensen, Misha and Jared of course who had already finished the scene. You look at them, a goofy grin on your face.  
"Alright sweetheart, what the hell?"  
"Guess what."  
"What?"  
"Rob and Rich got a role for me!!!" Jensen takes you in his arms and spins you around.  
"Holy shit this is awesome!" As you get on your feet, you hear, as you think, Trish saying something like 'Didn't know they were this close'.  
"Holy crap Y/N congratulations. 'm glad we're gonna mess up scenes together." You chuckle as he hugs you.  
"Well miss Y/N, we're gonna have a lot of fun together!"  
"Thanks guys, but now I think I should talk to them. See ya in a bit!" You wave them off as you walk to Rob.  
"Huh hey, I wanted to tell you thank you so much to let me try that, that's so awesome I can't have the right words to that. But hum, if I do that, I think I won't have a lot of time to write. I mean I'll try but I won't have time to-"  
"Hey don't worry, that's why we have a team of writers here. If you want, you can write when you've enough time in-between scenes but if the role you're playing suits you, I'll flip your statut to actress."  
"Really?"  
"Really Y/N."  
"Woah it's a lot, I don't know what to say."  
"I think we can start with a let's go try that and a thank you." He smiles.  
"This won't be professional at all but thank you so much!" You hug him tight and smile as he wraps his arms around you.  
"My pleasure, now let's go get you ready to try that." You nod and head to the makeup trailer after your trip to the costumes one.  
"Hey Trish."  
"Hey you, so what's up?"  
"Rich and Rob want me to try acting, do you believe that?" You chuckle and she smiles.  
"Totally! I'm sure you're a multi talented woman. You're gonna kick their asses." You both chuckle.  
"Thank you Trish." She takes her stuff and motions you to take a sit ,and of course you choose Jensen's, before coming behind you smiling.  
"Alright, let's get you looking like a badass huntress." A few minutes later while on your chit-chatting Trish stops and looks at you in the mirror.  
"By the way, not that's my business but I see both you and Jensen are very close to each other." She smirks as she sees you blushing.  
"Well huh I'm huh. We're huh-"  
"Y/N great you're still here, here's your phone you forgot it earlier." Jared hands you your phone that you take before he takes a sit next to you, talking with Trish and you until you're good to go back to the set.  
"Alright Y/N let's go try it." Jensen gets closer to you.  
"You're okay?"  
"Yep, I thought I would be stressed but I'm not, like not at all."  
"Well it's a good thing, let's do this already!" Everyone take their mark and everything goes silent.  
"And action!"   
You park your car next to a beautiful '67 Chevy impala, the famous impala belonging to the Winchester boys, in front of an old abandoned warehouse. You take your angel blade along with your best friend, your gun and make your way inside killing every demon in there.  
"You owe me a drink." You point your finger to Dean then Sam before cutting the ropes, freeing them. They both follow you to their car without a word.  
"Thank you for saving our asses. Again."  
"My pleasure Sammy, 'm glad you both are okay." You turn to Dean.  
"Now if we can leave this place, I really need a drink." He chuckles and shakes his head.  
"Alright, get your ass in your car and follow us." You nod and take a sit behind the wheel and follow them to the nearest bar in town. After a few drinks, you all get out and walk to your cars.  
"Y/N can I ask you something?"  
"Yes Sam, shoot."  
"We know each other since what? That wendigo hunt? Yeah huh, we know you hunt solo but we thought it would be cool if you could come with us in the bunker?”  
“That could be cool yeah.” You smile.  
“Yeah?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Awesome!”  
“Yeah let’s go back to the motel, tomorrow we pack our bags and come back to the bunker.”  
“Alright, let’s go.” You wink and get in your car heading to the motel room followed by Sam and Dean.  
“And cut!”  
“Alright was that okay?”  
“That was perfect Y/N. Thank you, for me it’s a wrap so if you’re okay with that, I do what I said to you earlier. That’s a wrap for us guys see us tomorrow!”  
“Yeah okay, thank you so much.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Y/N we’ll see the details tomorrow, I’ll send you the new script so you can learn your lines. If you need anything, ask me okay? Ask any of us.”  
“Okay thanks Rich.” He hugs you before Jared and Jensen approach you without Misha who’s talking with someone.  
“You were amazing sweetheart.” He hugs you and kisses your cheek.  
“Hey guys, I propose we should go out tonight to celebrate our new co-worker!” You blush smiling as Jared convinces Ruth, Alex, Brianna, Kim and a few people of the crew to go out.  
“Alright I’ll go to my house to clean up and change outfit before heading to the bar.”  
“Yeah okay, I’ll text you the address. See you in a bit.” You wave them as you walk to your car. Once you’re in your house, you decide to FaceTime Gen and your best friend.  
“Hey ladies I need your help.”  
“Oh hi Y/N how are you hun? Hey Y/BF/N!”  
“Hey Genevieve I’m so happy I can meet you! Hi sunshine, tell us about what you need.”  
“Well tonight we’re heading to a bar and I don’t know what to wear.”  
“Oh god I’m so sorry sunshine but I gotta go. I’m sure Gen will help you to find something! Bye!”  
“Y/N did you keep the dress you wore at Christmas?” You nod.  
“Good put it on, some makeup and that’ll be perfect.”  
“Alright thanks so much. I need to tell you something tho.”  
“What is it?” She sounds very excited, you smile widely.  
“Rob and Rich gave me a role so I’m upgraded to actress!!!”  
“Holy shit congrats sweetheart! When you’ll come back, we’ll celebrate that together! Now go have fun and for my sake keep an eye on Jared, you know him when he’s drunk.”  
“Promise.”  
“Alright thank you Y/N.”  
“Kiss the kids for me and tell them I’ll come back with my car and some presents.” She chuckles and nods.  
“Bye!” A few minutes later you’re in your car with your phone, your purse, a coat and a pair of shoe in case your heels kill your feet. After Jensen texted you the address a few minutes ago, you start your car and drive towards it. Once you’re in, you spot them in a corner laughing and walk towards them. They all great you as you take a sit next to Jensen who’s wide eyes.  
“Hey Jensen what’s up?” Kim chuckles.  
“I huh you’re I just hum yeah.”  
“Thank you Jay.” You smile, get up and walk to the counter to get a drink.  
“What a beautiful girl’s doing here alone?” You turn to see a dark haired guy, pretty handsome but a bit too confident, yeah kind of a dick but you can handle that.  
“Well I’m not really alone.”  
“I don’t see anyone else.” As he puts a hand on your thigh, Jensen comes up behind you.  
“That’s because you didn’t look enough.” He spins you around grabbing you by the waist making you yelp and kisses you fiercely.  
“What was that for?” He approches to your ear pulling you flush to him.  
“You’re mine.” He growls and kisses you again.


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow.”   
“Yeah. Huh just wow.” Jared chuckles as Kim and Brianna’s faces show nothing but shock.  
“You little bastard you knew it!” He lifts his hands in surrender still chuckling.  
“I did I’m sorry.” As you both take a sit, you blush and hide your face in his chest.  
“Well ain’t that a way to say I love you. Congrats to both of you.”  
"Thank you." You smile and take a sip of your beer. A few minutes later, as you chuckle with Kim about some random stuff, Jensen pulls you on his laps so you're onto his laps bridal style he and wraps his arms around your waist.  
“Babe I think I can’t last very long without fucking you. Please can we go to your house so I can fuck you in every damn room of your house?” He whispers/groans in your ear and you shudder biting your lower lip.  
"I think we should go yeah." You look at Jensen and he smirks before clearing his throat.  
"Hey huh guys, I think we're gonna go home."   
"Oh come on dude it's only 9! Why leaving us this early? Oooooh mmmh I see." Jared smirks. He chuckles as Jensen glares at him. You say goodbye to all of your friends and get up along with Jensen before heading to your car. Once at your house, you don't have time to blink, he pins you against the door, kissing you hard. Once you both pull out for air, you chuckle.  
"Eager are we?"  
"God if you knew sweetheart." He yanks your dress up your hips and motions you to wrap your legs around his waist. As he walks to your room, you both kiss hungrily. Once in there, Jensen takes a sit on the bed so you're straddeling his laps.  
"Fuck Y/N if you knew what I want to do to you right now." You lick your lips and pulls his lower lip between your teeth.  
"Well, I think I'm gonna know real soon right?" He looks at you, his pupils blown wide with lust, before rolling you over.  
"I'm gonna fucking ravage you baby." You both sit up and he unzips your dress before almost yanking it off of you. You squeak and chuckle as he huffs in frustration when he struggles with his own clothes.  
"Here, let me help you big boy." You crawl on the mattress in nothing but his favorite matching underwear, he growls as he got his eyes at the same level as your breasts, you chuckle and tilt his chin up to you with your finger before kissing him. You unbutton his shirt and toss it aside, you slide his jeans down his legs. Once you both are in your underwear, he rolls you over again after unclasping your bra. He kisses you hard and you moan as you feel his hand slide slowly down your body.  
"Fuck Jay."  
"That's the plan baby." He kisses and sucks a mark on your throat as his fingers slide under your panties. You arch your back as he inserts two fingers into your heat and whimper his name as he pumps them in and out of you.  
"Shit, oh god." You thrown your head back on the pillow, making quick cries as he increases his pace.  
"Come on baby, please come for me." Your sudden climax hits you like a freight train as you pulse around his fingers. When you come back from your high, Jensen slides out his fingers and licks them clean before kissing you fiercely. You moan his name and he loses it.  
"Oh fuck it." He rips your panties off and kisses you hard as you wrap your arms around his neck. He pins you to the bed with his weight as he kisses you and grunts in the crook of your neck when you wrap your fingers around his length and begin to pump him up and down. He looks at you, his eyes black consumed by lust and parts your legs before guiding himself at your entrance. Sinking in, you both moan loudly and he growls once fully seated. He braces himself on his elbows on each side of your head and begins to thrust but in no time, he's already literally pounding into you, growling and moaning your name as you do the same.  
"God Jensen, oh my god!"   
"Oh fuck yes. Look at me babe." You both look at each other, panting in each other's mouth as he keeps pounding into you.  
"Fuck I'm so close."   
"Fuck 'm too." He moves into a kneeling position without breaking contact and resumes his brutal pace grunting as you moan his name loudly. As you feel your coil tightening, you manage to let escape quick cries and some whimpers.  
"God I'm-Jensen, I'm go-oh my god, please."  
"Don't worry I gotcha babe, cum for me." You cum at his words and he moans coming after you, shouting your name still thrusting sloppily into you to extend your climax until he's soft. Once you both came back from your high, he slides out of you and kisses you before rolling on his side bringing you with him. As you both take control of your breathes, you chuckle lightly.  
"Holy shit Jensen. What was that?" He smirks.  
"I don't know, you were so hot in your tight dress and that guy came hitting on you and I knew I had to make you mine, to show him you were mine."  
"Alright my caveman, we should get some sleep, we're starting early tomorrow." You kiss him and put your head on his chest as he wraps his arm around you. The next day, both you and Jensen wake up at 5, as you get up, he groans and you chuckle.  
"Come on old man, thought Dean Winchester was a badass."  
"Shut up." He chuckles and gets up. You both take a quick shower, eat something for breakfast, take all of you stuff and hop in your car. On your way to the studios as you drive, your friend calls.  
"Hey girl how are you?"  
"Hey sunshine, perfect, what are you up to at 5.30?"  
"I wanted to call you before your first day as Y/C/N! Congrats baby!"  
"Thanks sweetheart, I'll call you on lunch break."  
"Alright but just a last thing, you should check your instagram when you've some time."  
"I'll do that later, thanks babe, see ya!"  
"Yup!" Once arrived, you park your car next to the impala 'cause now she's a part of the show so she's pampered, Jensen goes to his trailer as you head to Rob's office to discuss about everything and to have your script. Once everything's okay, you make your way to the set with Rob.  
"I think you should take this first week to know how it works and see what we do."  
"Yeah and I could learn my lines."  
"Exactly, I'm sure you'll be awesome on the screen." You smile.  
"I hope so."  
"Don't worry, the fandom will love it"  
“Thanks.” You take a sit on Jensen’s chair and begin to learn your script when you feel your phone vibrate. You don't mind to open it but it vibrates again and again. You decide to check what the hell is it and look at your phone with wide eyes. Holy shit what the hell is this?! You open the app and check on your profile where you see your number of followers keeps on increasing. It's when you see why that you smile and shake your head. Apparently Jared found posting a photo of him on your account and a photo of you on his own account funny. You read the caption and smile.  
“Hey guys, so you probably see that girl over there. Well, that girl is just awesome. I remember meeting her on set while she was a writer for the show. We were in front of a blue chevy malibu with Jensen and went jaw slack when we saw it was her car, since then I call her chevy girl. And that girl went from incredible writer to an amazing actress in a flash and I ask you all, the #spnfamily, to welcome a new co-worker and badass huntress here. Anyways, I only know her for less than a year and she already met my family and my friends and that's because she became my family, she's a new little sister and we'll be forever. I love you Y/N!" Gosh he's so cute.  
"Jared get your ass over there!" You drop your phone on the chair and get up.  
"Hey! What's up Y/N? Is everything okay?" You look up at him and wrap your arms around his waist. He looks over your shoulder and see the pic and smiles before wrapping his arms around you.  
"Thanks Jared, I love you too." He looks at you before kissing the top of your head.  
"Come on short stack, take a sit and look at me messing around.” He smirks as you chuckle.  
“Yeah you’re a pro, go ahead.” You regain your sit on Jensen's chair unlocking your phone to film Jared doing stupid things when Kim shows up.  
"Hey girl! How are you?" You hug her and chat with her until she's called to play her scenes. About a couple of hours later, you all take lunch break, as you begin to walk off the set, Jensen comes to you.  
"Hey babe, where ya going?" You kiss him and motions the garage.  
"I'm gonna call Y/F/N. I'll join you in about 10 minutes. Go join Jared I won't be long." He nods and gives you peck on the lips before going outside. You head to your car and take a sit in it before calling your friend.  
"Hey sunshine how are you?"  
"I'm fan-freaking-tastic. Oh my god, you're an actress! Holy crap! And you're dating Jensen freaking Ackles!"   
"I know right! Oh my god if it's a dream please don't ever wake me up." She chuckles.  
"Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I'll be around in about what? 50 minutes? I've a present for you, well not really for you but your car and I've a week off so I told myself why not going to Vancouver to see my best friend?"  
"AAAH WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING? HOLY SHIT this is just awesome!!! What about Andy?"  
"He couldn't come, he's super busy with his new job but he asked me to tell you hi."   
"Okay! You're coming with your car or plane?"  
"Plane, too tired to take the car."  
"Well that's great then, I'm coming to take you on my way."  
"Yeah?"  
"Of course, I don't have anything to do this week at least not today so, I'll be here when your flight's here."  
"Okay okay, see ya later babe."  
"See ya!" You get out of your car and walks to Jensen's trailer after taking your lunch with you.  
"Ah there she is, how was your friend?" You peck Jensen on his lips and take a sit around the table where Jensen and Jared are.  
"Well awesome, besides she's coming here in about an hour so I'll come pick her up. You think I can bring her here?"  
"Yeah I don't think it'll be a problem, just ask Rob before but I don't see any reason for him to say no." You nod and finish your meal. A few minutes later, as the boys are doing a live video, you step beside them.  
"Alright boys see ya later! Heya the supernatural family! Love ya all!" And with that you walk outside the trailer and head to Rob's office. You knock and come in.  
"Hey Rob, sorry if I'm interrupting something but I've an big favor to ask and I know I'm new around here so if you say no it's oka-"  
"Come on Y/N, tell me I won't eat ya." You both smile and you take a sit in the chair in front him.  
"Alright, my friend is coming here in about 30 minutes and I'm going to pick her up, I wanted to know I could bring her with me today on set? she won't do any noise or anything, I just want to pass as much time as I can with her but if you don't it's okay." There's a little pause before Rob chuckles.  
"God, I can't resist you, bring her with you if you want but I want to meet her." You nod and smile widely.  
"Thank you very much! You're the best, thank you!" You exit his office and stalk to your car and head to the airport. Once parked, you head inside where the gates she's waiting her bag is and you spot her waiting, you approach her smiling.  
"Heya sunshine!" She hugs you tight and smiles too.  
"God I missed you so much!" You help her with her bags and head to your car. On your way, a group of young girls stop both of you.  
"Hey hum I'm sorry if I'm bothering you hum but can I have your autograph please?" Your friend smiles widely at you.  
"Already a star!"  
"Shut up." You chuckle and look at the girls.  
"Of course I can do that, I can even do more, c'mere." They give you a pen and you sign them some autograph before taking some photos with her.  
"Thank you so much, you're so beautiful and awesome!"  
"Oh thank you sweetie, you're so kind." You hug her then the other girls before heading to your car.  
"Why did I do to deserve a best friend like you? You're literally perfect." You chuckle and shake your head.  
"Am not but I'm pretty damn awesome." It's her turn to chuckle, she get in the same time as you.  
"Alright well, I know you don't have a lot of thing to do but maybe you've to come back to set?"  
"Exactly, and you're coming with me."  
"What?!"  
"Yeah you heard me, please don't get a heart attack."  
"I can't promise that." She looks at you wide eyes, freaking out to see all of her idols in one go and for some hours. Holy crap. You laugh as when you enter the parking lot, she looks like a kid who discovered biggest candy store.  
"Come on, I think that if you stay here, you won't see anybody."  
"You're right, holy shit, I'm walking on a sacred place."  
"Follow me." You both head to Rob's office.  
"Hey Rob she's there, I think I'll start to make her do a walk around to see the sets and we'll go to Jay's trailer."  
"Alright, see you later girls. It's nice to meet you Y/F/N, enjoy!" She smiles widely and you both go outside his office. For 20 minutes, you take a walk around the set and show her where you're working today.  
"Y/N, you have the bestest job ever. Period."  
"Yeah it's not that bad, I can agree with that."  
"Not that bad? You're kidding right?!" You burst out in laughing.  
"Hey what's this funny ladies?"  
"Oh god, I can die happy right now." Both the boys join you, still in their Sam and Dean clothes. They hug her and Jared looks at you.  
"Did you learn your lines already?"  
"Yep like a pro."  
"Good, because we need you on set."  
"Is that so? I thought my first week was to, ya know make a transition between my two jobs."  
"I know you're dying to shoot some scenes, so I asked the producers if you could just do some scenes today, if it's okay of course."   
"Alright, let's go!" You all make your way to the set and motion your friend to take a sit on a chair before making your way to your mark. Of course you were already prepared for shooting, you're in your character's clothes since this morning so you picked up your friend as Y/C/N. So, for this scene, you're in the bunker with the boys, relaxing after some hunt when Cass shows up asking for help about another hunt near Sioux Falls where Jody is already. You all pack a bag and take your weapons before Cass teleports you there.  
"Damn it Cass, it's the last time you do that! Last time I didn't poop for a week!"  
"We didn't need to know that dude." You chuckle as Sam makes a disgusted face to his brother.  
"Anyway Winchesters, let's go join Jody would you? We kinda have work to do right now." Sam clears his throat and takes the lead.  
"And cut!" You turn to the camera a make a grimace along with Jared and Jensen.  
"Alright alright, behave! Next scene, outside! See everyone in 15!" As Jared and Jensen head to the next set, you walk back to the chair where your friend is.  
"I'm sorry I'll be busy today but I only have 2 scenes left to shoot today."  
"Alright then after we could pamper your baby?"  
"You? Pamper a car? Really?"  
"Shut up!" You both chuckle as you walk outside.  
"Hey girls, as we only have a few scenes left today, we propose you something."  
"I'm kinda interested, shoot."  
"What about we go out and we go to the cinema?"  
"Mmh, what do you think if we take some takeaway, we crash at my place and watch a movie?"  
"Better." Jensen kisses you and you both pull out when you hear your friend squeak.  
"I'm so sorry but you're just perfect together!" He smiles and Jared wraps an arm around her shoulders.  
"And what about we prank Misha right now?"  
"Oh god, hell yes!" Leaving you both alone, Jared and Y/F/N take some pies and get inside to search him.  
"Jensen! Y/N! On set, go!"  
"So, this one won't be tough I think with what happened recently. Y/C/N and Dean have a fight, they need to be two stubborn asses and they make up in a loving yet badass scene, alright?"  
"Alright." You both say in unison. You take your mark, you against your car and Jensen against the impala, both cars next to the other.  
"And action!"  
"Oh boy, I think I need a week off!" You chuckle but your smile fades as you look at Dean. You swear, if a look could kill, you'd have already been six feet under.  
"What?"  
"You realize what you did was incredibly stupid and reckless right?" You sigh and roll your eyes.  
"Oh come on Dean, don't say that to me. We both know you would do the same thing I did back there."  
"You're right. But I can take care of myself and I didn't fucked up because I was distracted." Suddenly, the tone between the two of you rises as Dean begins to slowly walk to you.  
"Me? Distracted? I was the one who was distracted? You're fucking kidding me right?!" You walk straight to him and he stops walking as you stand straight in front of him.  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?" You huff and smile nervously.  
"You know what Dean? Fuck you!" He doesn't stop you so you go on.  
"You hear me? Fuck you! I know you since we're 15, we've always done everything together, we've always done the same thing, I know you better than I know myself and now that I'm back with you and Sam, you're always behind me, constantly watching what I am doing. I'm not a fucking child Dean! And if you can't see that, the last thing I wanted to do is gonna happen and sooner than you think!"  
"You want to leave? Want to leave like you did back there? Then do it! It's better that way!"  
"You know what?! Fine! I'm leaving!"   
"Like Hell you're gonna leave!" You jolt around and head to your car but before you can open the door, Dean turns you around and pins you against the car, caging you between his arms. You were going to speak but he hushes you crashing his lips on yours in a heated kiss. Once you both pull out for air, you both look each other in the eyes.  
"Don't you dare do that."  
"And cut! That's a wrap for us, thank you!" As the crew move to undo the set, Jensen stays there with you caged between his arms.  
"Hey what's up Jay?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine." You chuckle.  
"Oh don't you dare do that in the Winchester way, you hear me?" He smiles lightly before looking at you.  
"It's just, I, hearing you say 'I'm leaving' to me shook me a little and I just hope you won't say that to me ever, I love you too much to let you go." You take his face between your hands and pull him into a sweet kiss.  
"I promise I won't, I love you." He hugs you tight and kisses you once again before you both get in your cars and park them in the garage.  
"Jared texted me, Y/F/N and he are in his trailer."  
"Okay hum it was our last scene today?" He nods.  
"Okay then we should go change before joining them."  
"You're right, let's go miss." 15 minutes later, you're in Jared's trailer, the 4 of you are sitting on the couch chatting around some hot chocolate.  
"So, how's the set from someone who's a big fan?"  
"Literally heaven, I could die right now and I'd be happy, this is just freaking awesome. You guys are awesome, everything is awesome." You all chuckle.  
"Gen called me earlier when I was with Y/F/N. She's coming with the kids for a week in our house in Vancouver."   
"Well that's awesome, when are they coming?"  
"I'm going to pick them up in 2 hours."  
"Okay, you big boy, go pick up your wife and we'll pick up the kids."  
"You sure?"  
"Of course! I want you to have a night without the kids around, go enjoy what you want to do."  
"Thanks short stack." You pout and he chuckles. A few minutes later, you all go outside to leave the studios.  
"Yeah huh I'll join you later girls, I need to go back to the appartment to check on something."  
"Okay. Jared you'll tell Gen hi from us."  
"Will do!" With that, they both head in Cliff's SUV as you and your friend make your way to your car.  
"Jensen seemed off earlier don't you think?"  
"He was a bit shaken up by a scene we filmed but I'm sure it'll be okay."  
"Yeah, he's Dean freaking Winchester after all." You both chuckle and get inside your car. When you're at your house, you take a shower and change before heading outside to buy some supplies for the night.  
"I still don't believe you're an actress, I'm so damn happy for you girl. You deserve this life, really."  
"Thank ya but please try not to make me cry okay? No chick flick moments, remember?"  
"Right, sorry." She smiles and you both make your way in the store.  
"Alright so what do we need for tonight?"  
"The munchkins are pretty hungry so I think we should pick some pastas, I'll order a pizza too, some juice and chocolate, pop corn and chips. Greasier the better." She chuckles.  
"Greasy food comin' right up!" As your friend takes what you need for tonight, Jensen calls you.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"I hope you're buying pop corn 'cause I'm picking up the movies."  
"Of course duh, a movie without pop corn, it's lame." He chuckles.  
"Hey Jensen, you okay? Ya know since our last scene and all."  
"Yeah I'm better, it was just a bit hard but it was just acting, I'm okay."  
"Good, because I want to finish what Dean and Y/C/N didn't have time to do earlier."  
"Mmh? Is that so?" You chuckle as you hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Yeah it is, so bring your ass to my house in 2 hours, I'll go pick up the kids and we join you with the food." You both talk a little and hung up. When you finish your shopping, a buch of teens stops you.  
"Hey, we heard you're the new actress acting in Supernatural, can we have some photos with you?"  
"This is still new to me, going from writer to actress in a flash. Of course you can take some photos, here I'm taking some with my phone." You take photos with the kids, talk a bit and laugh with them.  
"It was really nice to meet you, you're awesome!"  
"Hey, you are awesome." You wink at her.  
"Anyways, we need to leave, we've a pop corn&movie night, see ya around guys!"  
"Oh huh just a last question and we leave you alone I promise, can we take a picture of your car? We saw her in the supernatural's trailer and she's such a beauty!"  
"You talked about her car? Oh god bless me, you're in kids.' They all smile and chuckle as you smirk.  
"She's Dean Winchester in a woman's body guys, be careful." As you all approach the car, your friend stores the supplies in the trunk and the kids take some photos of your car, some selfies and photos with both you and your car.  
"Thank you so much for letting us be around you and letting us take some photos with you."  
"Hey I'm not Jensen nor Jared, I'm not a superstar. I'm just a girl, not that the boys took a big head, but I kinda debuted acting 2 weeks ago? I'm just a girl who needs to go right now or Jared will kill me."  
"Bye Y/N!"  
"Bye!" 20 minutes later, you join Jared, Gen and the kids.  
“Auntie Y/N!”  
“Heya munchkins!” Odette runs to you, Tom and Shep beside her. They give you a kiss on the cheek and you take Odette in your arms.  
“Hey Gen I missed you.” She smiles and kisses your cheek.  
“I missed you too girl, did Jared behave?”  
“Enough for a Jared Padalecki.” You chuckle as Jared makes a bitch face.  
“Auntie auntie where is uncle Jensen?”  
“He’s waiting us with some movies and pop corn. Boys, you remember when I showed you my car?” They both nod.  
“Well, my car is outside and you’re gonna get in. I’m bringing you home with me!”  
“YES!”  
“Alright you two, go have a night for you both, Jared take care of your wife, I see you tomorrow on set."  
"Thank you so much Y/N."  
"It's no big deal, they're my little munchkins I'm glad I can have them with me for a night, come on, go!" Once you all are in your house, Jensen helps your friend storing the supplies in your kitchen as the kids follow you to the couch.  
"You should go take a shower and change boys, I'm taking care of your sister. Uncle Jay's gonna order some pizza. With a bit of luck, when you'll be showered, pizza would be here." They nod and do as you told, you take care of Odette as Jensen and your friend prepare the movie night. Once everything is done, the boys climb on the couch next to you and Jensen as you friend takes Odette in her arms.  
"Let's go watch our movie already." About 2 hours and a half, everyone except Jensen and you are asleep.  
"I think we should get the kids to bed." You whisper to him and he nods. As you get up, your friend wakes up and gets up with Odette in her arms, following you to the room.  
"Good night guys."  
"Good night Y/F/N." She heads to her room as Jensen follows you to yours.  
"Jay, you seemed off all night, what's up?" As you look at him concerned, he sighs and turns to you.  
"I know it's just a scene but..."  
"Hey hey hey, I'm here okay? I'm not living you. I mean come on, now that I've Jensen Ackles in my bed, I won't let him go. You're mine baby." He lets out a little chuckle before you kiss him. He pulls you on his laps and you wrap your arms around his neck as he places his hands on your hips.  
"Fuck, I love you." He kisses you hard and pulls your lower lip between his teeth. He grunts as you begin to grind against him and kisses your throat as he squeezes your ass. He takes off your top and massages your breasts before rolling you over so he's on top of you. He kisses a path down your throat to your navel, nipping and sucking on his way down. He smiles against your skin as you start to squirm underneath him, you run your fingers in his hair and he grunts in pleasure. He takes off your panties and comes back to your mouth, kissing you slowly yet hungrily. You whine softly as he gets up to take off his shirt and boxers but soon, his frame covers you again. He kisses you again as you pull him down to you. You moan softly as you feel his cock trapped between your bodies.  
"Fuck Jay, need you." You arch your back under his touch.  
"I gotcha baby. Ssh" As he slowly slides into you, he swallows your moans kissing your lips. He props himself on his elbows on each side of your head and kisses your pulse point as he begins to rock slowly into you. Everything is in no rush. It’s not just to make you both get off, now he’s taking his time to both send you over the edge. Now, he’s showing you how much he loves you each time he’s driving into you, each time he’s kissing you, each time he’s touching you. He makes everything just builds until you both come in each other’s arms both breathing heavily, your arms wrapped around his neck, both your foreheads against each other one’s as he ghosts his lips against yours.  
“I love you baby.”  
“I love you too.” He kisses you slowly as he slides off of you before plopping down next to you. You both fall asleep very soon after your lovemaking session, both a smile plastered on your face. The next days come by, when you don’t have scenes to film, you pass your time with your friend and Gen and of course your favorite boys. It’s surprising your relationship with Jensen hasn’t been public yet though, after all he’s a famous guy but hey, all that matters is that you’re both happy with each other and everything’s alright. A couple of days later, you friend has to come back to home so you come with her to the airport.  
“You’re gonna miss me girl. This week was so perfect, thank you so much.” You hug her and smile.  
“You’re welcome girl, I’ll miss you too. Come back anytime, I’ll see ya soon.” She hugs you tightly and smiles.  
“Come on, I gotta go. See ya very soon.” She waves you off as she heads to the plane. On your way back to your car, you see a girl who the face like ‘oh my god there’s some famous dude holy shit’ anyway, ya know the face. She turns to her mom and she looks at you but doesn’t move so you come to them.  
“Hey huh I’m sorry but I had this thing I made awhile ago and it’s too little for me, would you want it?” Both you and her mom smile as she begins to cry joy.  
“Oh my god. I just-I, really? Me?”  
“Yeah you, do ya like it?”  
“It’s just perfect, oh my god. Thank you so so much. You’re so beautiful and badass and wow.” She looks at the bracelet you gave her and smiles widely.  
“Come here.” You open your arms and she hugs you.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Yep.”  
“You mind if I can take a picture with you?”  
“Of course you can take a picture with me, here. We’re gonna take some pictures with my phone.” You both smile as you take some pictures together and with her mom before you send them to her via Instagram.  
“I wanted to say, I barely saw actors and actresses like you and the cast of supernatural. You’re just you and I think that’s very good.”  
“Thanks, that’s because our fans are not just fans, they’re family, even if we didn’t met.” They smile and her mom nods.  
“Anyways, I need to go. I have a gigantic moose and a hungry squirrel who are waiting for me. Bye!” You hug them both and head to your car. Once you’re in your trailer, they both are sitting with a beer.  
“There she is! So this time as we have a hiatus, we’re all heading back to Austin.”  
“Okay but this time. I’ll go with my car. Road trips are awesome.”  
“You really found each other, geez I got two Deans.” You chuckle and Jensen kisses your lips before taking a sip of his beer as Jared calls his wife.  
“Honey, we’re heading home in about a week for the hiatus.”


	8. Chapter 8

“What what about Y/N? Is she coming? Yeah babe. But she told me she wanted to go with her car. Okay, I love you.”  
"So?"  
"She'll be waiting for you with the kids. I personally take the plane, too tired but if Jensen wants to go with you-"  
"I'm not forcing anybody to go with me, I just want to appreciate my baby, hear her purrs and just, yeah I need to drive my baby."  
"You're aware that that road trip will be long right? 36 hours at least."  
"I totally don't care how long it will be 'cause I'll be driving my baby." You smile goofily.  
"Geez, watch out your Dean is showing!" You chuckle and turn to your boyfriend.  
"I do want to go with you if you want me." He smirks.  
“You’ve got a deal mister Ackles.”   
“Alright then let’s finish this week already.” You and Jared both nod and soon comes your next scenes.   
"Alright. Jared, Jensen, we're gonna tie you up and Y/N will come to your rescue."  
"Again?" You turn to Rob.  
"Yep."  
"Can Y/N tie me up?" Jensen smirks and you laugh.  
"Shut up c'mon."  
"Nah c'mere first." He pulls you into him and kisses you.  
"Hey you two, let's go already." You follow Rob to the set.  
"Let's get you tied up Dean Winchester." You smirk as he sits down. He looks at you with a wicked grin.  
"Oh man, our road trip's gonna be fun." He smirks and you pull your lower lip between your teeth.  
"Hope so." You wink, peck his lips and head to see Richard swaying your hips chuckling as you hear him grunting.  
"Don't do that to me woman or I swear I'm gonna free myself!"  
"I'd like to see you try Ackles!" He growls low but you can still hear him swearing and that makes you smile.  
"Dude."   
"Yeah yeah shut up." Jared chuckles.  
“Alright let’s do this already, today we’ve got some scenes to do. We’ll be busy so behave please!”  
“Can’t promise that!”  
“Well try to! Let’s go.”  
“Alright, take your marks everyone!”  
"And...action!"   
You get out of your car as you see Baby parked. You walk to the trunk to take some weapons and head to the back door without a noise. Comin' in, you spot only 2 demons left. Where the hell the boys are? You come behind the first one and stab him in the back. As he falls to the floor, the other runs to you, you ditch his attack and stab him too. You sigh and smirk.  
"Easier than I thought." You breathe deeply and turn your head when you hear someone groaning. You walk to the noise and sigh.  
"Oh come on! Really? Dude watch your back ‘cause I ain’t be there each time you get caught. But I gotta say, you look good all tied up though." You smirk when Dean looks up at you.  
"Y/N would you please shut up and free us?" You chuckle and walk to them.  
"Fine, but you'll owe me another drink."  
"You'll have it sweetheart. And way more than that." He smirks. Someone clears his throat. Sam.  
"I'm sorry Sam." You laugh as he bitch faces you. You free them and take a step back. They get up and Dean walks to you as Sam goes to the car.  
"Told you not to follow us."  
"I know, I act careless, I'm reckless and incredibly stupid." You look up at him.  
"Exactly." He pulls you into him and kisses you hard.  
"And cut! Next scene! See you in 10!" Outside, Jensen backs you up until your back hits the car. He cages you between his arms and ghosts his lips onto yours.  
"You were so hot back there. Comin' in all badass. Just so fucking hot. Want you so much right now.” He crashes his lips on yours and you wrap your arms around his neck.  
"Want you too... but we can't right now. I've a scene with Misha and you need to take a nap. You're tired." He puts his head in the crook of your neck.  
"I'll be waiting for you." You kiss him before heading to the set.  
"Go." You slap his ass as he heads to his trailer. One hour later, after messing around with Misha, you finally play the scene and walk to Jensen's trailer. Once in there, you smile when you see him asleep on the bed. Since it was your last scene of the day, you decided to change before comin' in there. You walk to the bed and lay next to him, snuggling into him. He wraps his arms around you and engulfs you. When you wake up, you're pleased when you feel that he's still wrapped around you. Your phone buzzes.  
“Y/N can I come in?”  
“Yeah the door isn’t locked.”  
“Okay I’ll be here in 2.” Jared comes in and smiles when he sees Jensen wrapped around you.  
“I’m sorry I can’t get up, I’ve this gigantic squirrel half on me and I don’t wanna wake him up.” He chuckles.  
"Ah I'm sorry but you'll have to wake him up, we have a last scene today and we're good."   
"Okay, I'll wake him up, he'll be on set in a flash." He nods and goes outside. After Jared has closed the door, you crawl on the matress and straddle his waist. You lower yourself and kiss a path from the corner of his mouth to his neck and he groans as he stirrs. He opens his eyes slowly and smiles.  
"Hey." You kiss his lips and smile.  
"Hey yourself, good sleep?" He hums and puts his hands on your hips, maintaining you in place as you were gonna lay next to him.  
"C'mon, you need to get up, they're waiting for you on set." You chuckle as he whines.  
"I don't wanna go."  
"But you have to. Aaand the sooner you finish it, the sooner we can go right?"  
"Yeah?" You nod and he kisses you hard before you break for air.  
"Come on big boy." You both get up and you fix his hair and clothes before heading outside to the set followed by the green-eyed man.  
"Aah there he is! C'mon let's film this scene already then you all can go." We're passing that and hop, morning of departure.  
"Alright, you got all of your stuff in there?"  
"Yup, it's all good for me. You?"  
"All good, just need to fill her tank and it's good."  
"I still don't believe we're taking your Baby for a fucking 36 hours road trip!"  
"Stop fangirling, you look like Becky." You chuckle as he bitchfaces you.  
"Shut up."  
"Oh come on, that was funny!"  
"Yeah yeah, c'mon." You both get in and smile as he pouts.  
"Don't pout at me, if you're a good boy I may let you drive her."  
"Oh, a good boy?"  
"Mmh."  
"Okay, you'll see how much a good boy I can be." You smirk. After you filled the tank, you let Jensen take the place behind the wheel and he pulls the car on the road.  
"Okay so, for this first day, I booked a room in Salt Lake City so if it goes as planned, we'll be there at dinner time. I counted time when we'll have to stop to refill the tank, some for eating and other things on the road."  
"Alright, let's go baby." 7 hours and 800 miles later, Jensen pulls over in front of a supermarket in Yakima.  
"Oh man, it's so hot in there. And I'm tired and hungry." You chuckle.  
"You look like a kid right now, come on, we're buying some food in there then you'll take a nap before we refill. And I drive for the rest of the ride today."  
"Works for me." You both get out of the car and as you get in the shop, Jensen goes straight to food while you spot a couple of teen who are cashiers lookin' at you and Jay. You wink at them and join the green-eyed man.  
"Think there is a couple of kids that are fans, mind if we play a bit?"  
"Oh dude, there's pie! Can we take that?"  
"Take two! Is there cherry pie?" He nods and takes two before joining you. You grab a few things, some beef, beers and other things to eat before going to pay.  
"Hey, how you doin'?" The two girls look so happy as they see you, both you and Jensen smile.  
"Oh my god, oh my god, there are Y/N and Jensen Ackles in our shop! Holy shit." You chuckle and ask for their name before chatting a bit and taking some photos with 'em.  
"And... are you-are you two like, together?" Before you can turn to him, he wraps his arms around you and rests his chin on top of your head.  
"We are."  
"You are?" You nod at Jensen's statement and they squeal.  
"I knew it! You're so cute together!"  
"Thank ya!"  
"You know a place where we can eat some burger and french fries?"  
"Oh hum well, we can do that for you if you have an hour?" You look at Jensen and smile at his face.  
"I think we'll do that thank you. I think we've got a case of an hungry squirrel."  
"Shut up." You all chuckle and they close the shop.  
"Oh my... Did yo- did you just- Is there Y/C/N's car parked in front of the shop?!"  
"Well, yep. This is my Baby, the only one and I allowed that guy over there to drive her. He was really fangirling when he saw her though. Ya know, kinda like Becky over Sam."  
"Oh you." He glares at you and you just wink before following the girls.  
"Oh huh I'm sorry, we've been talking for half an hour already and we still don't know your names!"  
"Oh huh right, I'm Léa and this is Madison, my sister."  
"Well nice to meet ya!"  
"Take a sit, have a beer in the fridge and do whatever you want 'cause oh my god we have Jensen Ackles and Y/N in our house. I still can't believe it!" You chuckle and both sisters go in the kitchen to prepare you some burgers and fries as you take a sit next to Jensen on the couch.  
"You told me to be a good boy, but you. You've been a very bad girl and you know what that means?"  
"Tell me what does that mean." You bite your lower lip.  
"That means I'm going to fuck you so hard in this car that you'll forget your name." You kiss him and chuckle as his stomach growls.  
"Man you really are hungry."  
"You're talking to Dean Winchester sweetheart." He smirks and you both get up to sit around the table. 15 minutes later and your burgers are ready, you eat them, talk with the girls, take some photos and share some stories.  
"Alright ladies, nice talk but we have about 29 hours left to do."  
"Yeah right, sorry if we leave like that but we really need to get to Salt Lake City tonight."  
"Don't worry! Go and thank you for passing by, it was really nice to meet you. You two are really awesome."  
"Thank you." A few minutes later and you both are in your car, this time, you're behind the wheel.  
"Y/N, mind if I take a nap?"  
"No, do that, I'm gonna take one in the backseat if you stay there. I better be in shape to drive the rest of our ride today." 15 minutes later, as he sleeps, you head outside the car and take a photo of him just before he wakes up.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" He stirrs and you get behind the wheel.  
"I'm gonna drive, if you still want to sleep, put your head in my laps." As you pull your baby on the driveway, he does as you proposed him and you run your fingers on his scalp. A couple of hours later as you do the last refill of the day, he wakes up and gets out to stretch.  
"Oh hey you."  
"Hey yourself. Where are we?"  
"La Grande, Oregon. 7 hours left before Salt Lake City. We'll be there at 9 pm I think, maybe before."  
"Alright, I'm gonna grab something at the gas'n'sip, want something?"  
"Just something to drink that's not beer and something to eat too, whatever you take." He nods and heads inside. Once the car is filled and Jensen's back in, you pull her on the road again. 2 hours later, as you are driving on a desert road, you feel him stare at you, you smile and turn to him.  
"What?" He looks at you and licks his lips.  
“Pull over.”  
“What? No, we can’t sl-“  
“Pull over.” You slowdown and pull over on a side of the road, drumming your fingers nervously on the wheel. Once on the side of the road, you stop the car and just right after that, Jensen pulls you into his laps and you squeal.  
"Wow, what's up with you suddenly?" He bites his lower lip, puts his hands on your hips and looks at you, his eyes blown wide by lust.  
"Fuck, I want you so much right now." You chuckle and wrap your arms around his neck, running your fingers at the base of his neck.  
"Is that so?" He attacks your mouth and neck, earning a moan of his name from you.  
"Say it again."  
"What?" It comes out more as a moan than you expected and he grunts.  
"My name, say it again." He sucks a deep purple mark on your shoulder and growls when you begin to grind against him. You close your eyes as he squeezes your ass and sucks at your pulse point.  
"Oh go- Jensen!” He crashes his lips on yours to hush you. He paws at your blouse and unbuttons the 3 first ones as you kiss and lick at his neck.   
"Fuck, I need you now." You both get rid of your pants, you take off his shirt and he kneads at your bra-covered breasts. You whine as he mouths at your neck and collarbones. He pushes his boxers down his legs as you pull your panties aside.  
"We need to be quick baby." The end sounds more like a moan as he lowers you down his cock. Jensen grunts and kisses the top of your breasts as you begin to roll your hips and soon you're bouncing in his laps, moaning as he thrusts up into you. He digs his fingers in your hips as he moves you up and down his cock.  
"Fuck baby 'm gonna cum."  
"Yes me too. Don't stop!" He wraps his arms tightly around you as he thrusts up harshly into you making you cum with a loud moan of his name. A few pumps of his hips and he cums as well, as shout of your name escaping his throat.  
"Fuck, that was awesome." You both grin and he pulls out of you before kissing you sweetly. You both manage to dress up quickly and you regain your sit behind the wheel.  
"Alright, let's finish this first ride. We got 6 hours and a half to do before arriving at the hotel." He nods and you peck his lips before pulling the car on the road. We'll pass the almost 7 hours drive and hop Salt Lake City.  
"Y/N I need to eat." You chuckle as he makes a face when his stomach growls.  
"Yeah I hear that, lets get our stuff in our room and we'll go to the restaurant."  
"Yeah okay." You park the car in front of the hotel and a guy comes to you, opening your door. You look at Jensen and he laughs.  
"I think he's going to park your car in the garage Y/N."  
"What? No, I can do it myself." You pout.  
"I see. You're on Y/C/N full mode, I see why Dean loves you." You both chuckle and get out of the car.  
"Hi young boy, be careful with baby. No scratch okay?" He nods and gets inside as another guy takes your bags from the trunk.  
"Don't worry Y/N, she's in good hands."  
"I hope so. Now let's go before anyone recognize you."  
"Or you."  
"Huh huh, you're the superstar here."  
"And you're mine." You laugh.  
"Cheesy." He grins and takes your hand in his before heading inside.  
"Hello mister, I booked a room for Y/N Y/L/N and Jensen Ackles." He smiles and looks at the computer.  
"Indeed, here's your key, do I need to prepare a table for dinner?"  
"Yes it would be great, thank you." You smile and head to your room. In there, you grab some stuff and take off your shoes.  
"Gonna take a shower, wanna come with me?" He smirks and nods. So, after roughly 30 minutes and 3 orgasms, you both dry yourselves and take some clothes on before heading downstairs to the restaurant, his hand on the small of your back and your arm wrapped around his waist. On your way to the restaurant, he yawns and you smile.  
"We should grab a bite and hit the hay. Tomorrow I'll book a room in Albuquerque, we'll have a 10 hours ride and the last day we'll do Albuquerque-Austin in 11 hours." He hums.  
"Sounds good, so we can have a long sleep tonight?"  
"Yeah and tomorrow too."  
"Awesome." He grins and you both take a seat around the table. While the green-eyed man looks at the card to chose what drink he's gonna have, you catch a young girl that you assume is your waitress and as she walks to your table, her eyes widen at each step she takes towards the both of you. She walks in front of you, smiling nervously.  
"Huh hi, hum can I serve you a drink?"  
"Hey, of course, I'll take a whiskey, on the rocks." Jensen looks up and smiles too.  
"Another one for me too."  
"Okay, I'll be right back, waiting for your drinks, you must want to know the menu so here the cards." You take 'em and hand one to Jensen.  
"Thank you." You smile and she rushes to the bar and you chuckle lightly.  
"What's up?"  
"Jensen Ackles, our waitress for tonight is a supernatural fan."  
"What? No way."  
"Ask her who wears sunglasses inside and you'll see." You smirk and he laughs.  
"And if she doesn't have the reference?"  
"Well, that will be awkward but you're an actor, you'll find something to say." As you chuckle, the girl comes back with two whiskies.  
"Here, did you choose?"  
"Nothing fancy, I'm hungry. Think I'll go for some bolognaise pastas and he'll take the steak with some french fries and ketchup if you have." She writes down and nods.  
"Of course!"  
"Oh and huh miss, I have a question for you." She blushes and Jensen looks at her. She nods.  
"That might be awkward but huh, you know who wears sunglasses inside?" Her eyes lit up and she smiles.  
"Of course. Blind people! And douchebags." She smirks and you chuckle, turning to him.  
"You see, I was right. Supernatural fan, boom."   
"Yeah you were right." She blushes.  
"So, Ackles..." He lifts his eyes up and hums.  
"Yeah?"  
"What are we gonna do once in Austin?" He smirks.  
"Mmh, we'll stay home so I can have you just for me. Then, we'll hang out with the Padaleckis, I'll show ya the family business and I'll show you around, well I'll give you a better way of the city, you didn't see much last time so I'll show ya if you want."  
"Sounds pretty good." He turns his head an dlicks his lips as the waitress comes with your plates.  
"Here we go."  
"Thank you, what's your name?"  
"Oh huh, my name is Clara."  
"Well thanks Clara." She smiles at Jensen and excuses herself to the counter. After finishing your dinner, you both get up and head to the counter.  
"Hey, excuse me. Clara?" She turns around.  
"Oh huh, do you want anything else?"  
"Well, with Jay it's our only night here and you're the only person with whom we've talked the most and maybe, you wanna take a photo with us?"  
"Really? Can I?"  
"Of course!"  
"Why didn't you ask earlier?"  
"I didn't wanted to bother you, you seemed tired and be quiet."  
"Well girl, this is nice of you!" After some minutes, photos, hugs and laughs, you head to your room to crash on the bed and falling asleep. The next day, as you wake up, you're pleased to see the green-eyed man getting out of the bathroom with only a towel hunging low around his hips. You whistle and he chuckles.  
"Hey baby." He leans in to kiss you softly before you stretch and rush to the shower. After 45 minutes or so, you both are freshly showered and your stomachs are full and ready for your 10 hours drive. As you both wait for your car to arrive, Jensen chuckles when he sees you tapping your foot on the concrete.  
"Hey relax, she's gonna be there soon. And without any scratch." You groan.  
"Hope so."  
"Alright, there we go." A big grin replace your pout as you see your car being parked in front of you.  
"Lets start our second long ass drive. Yay."  
"You want me to drive for the first hours? And we switch from time to time?"  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Awesome!" 10 hours later, you're both groaning and yawning.  
"My ass hurts so bad." He whines and you sigh.  
"Yeah me too, it's like my butt is some sort of super heavy thing anchored to the seat."  
"I need to sleep."  
"We're two then."  
"I'm hungry though." You chuckle as his stomach growls.  
"Yeah I think I've some room to eat something too." He pecks your lips and you both head to the restaurant. As you take a seat, your phone rings.  
"Heya Gen, how are ya?"  
"Fine! What about you? You're good for tonight?"  
"We're good, tired and hungry but we're good. Yeah we stopped at Albuquerque for the night and tomorrow we'll head to Austin in one stride. We'll be there at the end of the day I think."  
"Great! Ya think you'll pass by the house once in Austin?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Okay! Super, then I'll prepare something. Bon appétit and sleep well you two."  
"You two girl, see ya tomorrow." You hung up.  
"The Padaleckis want us at home tomorrow." He grins and takes a sip at his drink.  
"Gen and the kids really like you."  
"Yeah I think so." You smile and you both eat your plates before heading back to your room for a good sleep. When Jensen's face hits the pillow, he groans and stretch before opening his arms to you so you can snuggle against him, well he presses you against his chest, spooning you. As you climb on the bed and put yourself at ease, Jensen's state goes from almost asleep to fully awake in a second as he hears you moan softly while you put yourself under the covers. He licks his lips and grinds slowly his hips against your panties covered butt. You open your eyes and bite your lip as you feel heat pooling between your legs.  
"What're ya doin' Jay?" Your question leaves your throat more like a moan than anything and he grunts. He starts to pepper kisses on the back of your neck, shoulders and slides his right hand on your stomach, stroking the patch of skin above the hem of your panties.  
"Need ya baby." You smile as when you feel his bulge pressed against your ass.  
"Yeah, feel that." He chuckles lightly and moans when you press your ass harder against him.  
"Fuck." You whine as his hand rips off your panties and slides his fingers to your wet folds.   
"God, you're so fucking wet. All for me?"  
"All for you." You gasp as two of his thick fingers slide into you, slowly going in and out. He nips at your neck and you shudder.  
"Gotta get you all ready for me."  
"Yes, fuck." It's a shame how can he makes you cum so fast. He crooks his fingers and you moan as he strokes your sweet spot each time he drives his fingers in while his thumb strokes your bundle of nerves. He plunges a third and kisses your pulsepoint.  
"Cum for me baby." You whine as you cum hard on his fingers and he growls. He lifts your leg up and puts it on his hip before taking his aching stiff cock in his hand, slowly pumping it.  
"Ready baby?"  
"Mmh yeah." He runs his shaft along your slick entrance and slowly pushes in.  
"Oh my god." You moan loudly as he fills you up to the hilt.   
"You feel so good. I've missed that so much." You chuckle.  
"It's been a couple of days Jay-oh!" You cry out as he slides out then slams back in.  
"Shit baby." His right hand lands on your hip and squeezes hard as the other hand's tangled in your hair. He sets a slow rhythm yet deep and hard, knocking the air out of your lungs each time he's driving into you.  
"Jense- fuck, kiss me. Please." You whine and he turns your head to kiss you sloppily as he thrusts into you. He holds your head towards his, both of you panting in each other's mouth, I gotta say, it's the hottest thing you've ever done with a guy and you're glad it's with Jensen.  
"God Jay I'm close."  
"You go ahead sweetheart, I'm almost there too." A few pumps of his hips and you're falling apart, coming hard around his cock, spasming and clenching around him. He groans and rolls his hips a few times before he stills and moans your name as he empties himself, coating your walls with his cum. When he pulls out of you, he kisses the back of your neck and pulls you into him, rolling you on his side.  
"I love you baby." He kisses you fiercely and you both fall asleep quickly.  
"Hey Y/N, wake up. We need to hit the road soon." You open your eyes and groans as you stretch.  
"Yeah sure, just need 30 minutes and I'm good to go."   
"Good. I'll pack our stuff then." He pecks your lips and you head to the shower. And indeed, 30 minutes later, you're both in front of your car.  
"This time, I'm driving. Give me the keys."  
"Oh now you're being bossy?"  
"Exactly."  
"Where is Jensen? Dean, did you see him?" He chuckles.  
"Funny." You grin as you hand him the keys.  
"Let's go. 11 hours to go and we're arrived."  
"Yay." You smile as you slide in shotgun and turn the music on.  
"Last stop, the Padalecki's house."


	9. Hiatus in Austin TX

After oh so many hours later, you're finally arrived in Austin. You missed the warmth and just the vibe of this city, Austin is such an amazing city full of great people and amazing things to do but right now, the only thing you want to do is take a shower, eat something and sleep for a week. You turn to Jensen and yawn.  
"Damn, once we're at Jared and Gen's I'm heading to bed. Never thought a car ride could be so exhausting." Jensen snorts.  
"Yeah you tell me, I can't feel my ass anymore." You laugh.  
"Well that's good 'cause apparently, we're here." You beam as you see Jared in front of his house with Shep in his arms. Jensen parks the car before you both get out. Once out of the car, you stir and Jensen looks at you wide-eyes when he hears you crack your back, you giggle at his face.  
"What?"  
"How the hell do you that? Doesn't it hurt?" You chuckle.  
"Nope, c'mon let's go." He takes your hand in his and you both head to Jared.  
"Hello love birds how are ya?" He chuckles when Jensen bitch faces him and you kiss his cheek.  
"We're good Jare, you?"  
"Perfect, c'mon let's get insi-"  
"Auntie Y/N! Pick me uuuup!" Shep looks at you and you smile as he squirms in Jared's arms.  
"Well, I think Shep is already gettin' rid of his ol' dad." Shep throws himself to you and you chuckle when he hugs you tight.  
"Alright pretty boy, where's your mommy?"  
"Inside with Tom and O'!" As the four of you get inside the house, you put Shep on his feet and head to the kitchen from where you hear Odette giggling. You stop at the doorframe and chuckle causing Gen to turn around.  
"Y/N! You're here!" She stalks to you and wraps her arms around you.  
"I missed you girl!"  
"Missed ya too Gen." You smile and turn to O' who's on the counter, she open her arms.  
"Auntie Y/N pick me up! Up!"  
"Alright, easy tiger, I'm comin'" You pick her up and she squeals as you begin to tickle her sides as Jared helps Jensen carrying your bags in the guest room.  
“So, how was your trip?” Jensen chuckles.  
“Long, tiring but awesome. Think I'll eat something then crash on the bed, I swear man she-"  
"You know what? I don't wanna know man." He smirks as Jared.  
"Not even the details?"  
"Especially not the details, c'mon dude.” Jared makes a disgusted face causing his best friend to laugh as they’re heading downstairs. As you all are together in the living room, Gen speaks up.  
“Alright, now that we all are here, why don’t we enjoy this early night around the pool and some barbecue?”  
“Yeah that’s a great idea, Jay, Y/N?”  
“I’m absolutely in.” You smile and turn to Jensen. He smiles and nods. Gen claps her hands together and beams.  
“Alright! You boys, take care of the barbecue, the kids, Y/N and I are making food!” Jared smiles and takes Jensen with him to the yard after taking some meat in the fridge as Gen drags you to the kitchen.   
"Tom, Shep, we're going to make some cauliflowers, broccolis, mashed potatoes, O' do you want to help us?"  
"Yes!"  
"Alright, take a bowl, a spoon, you're making grill onion dip."  
"Yay! Grill onion dip!" You chuckle at her enthousiasm.  
"And boys, watch your lil' sis, I need to talk to auntie Y/N for a couple of minutes, when we're back, I don't want any mess, understood?"  
"Yep! You got it mommy!"  
"Awesome, if you need anything, call me." Tom nods before going back to his task, cleaning the vegetables with his brother while O' waits for Gen to come back, watching the boys instead. Once you both are in the living room, she looks at you and smirks.  
"What?"  
"Oh don't what me girl, now I want all the details about your little trip."  
"All the details?"  
"Absolutely all the details." She smirks and you give in, telling her everything from the start to when you arrived without passing any detail, earning some gasps, chuckles and smirks.  
"Well girl, I see you had fun." You both chuckle and make your way back to the kitchen.  
"Mommy! Mommy! Grill onion dip!" Gen smiles and sits Odette on the counter.  
"Yes, we're going to do that. But first, what do we do?"  
"Wash hands!"  
"Yeah that's my girl, now we wash our hands then we can cook." O' nods and you all wash your hands. You head to see what the boys are doing as Gen and Odette are busy with making grill onion dip.  
"So, can I help?" Tom smiles and Shep nods.  
"Yup, you can help me cut the vegetables while Tom finishes sorting them."  
"Works for me." As you all are busy, you catch Tom looking outside and you smile.  
"Oh yeah right, boys, I forgot to tell you something." Both their head turn to you.  
"Tomorrow, if your parents are okay and if you are okay too, I bring you both with me on a ride and we're going to shop a bit. Of course, I ask that because I'll need both your advices and what you think about my choices." They look at each other then back to you.  
"Yay! Mommy please say yes! Say yes!"  
"Alright Alright, I'm okay for this but you'll need to ask Jared, not now 'cause we're busy but later okay?"  
"Okay!" About 30 minutes later, everything is set up and you all are around the table outside.  
"Dad, we need to ask you something." Jared turns to Shep and Tom.  
"Yep, what's up kiddos?"  
"Well huh... Tomorrow, auntie Y/N is going in town, could we go with her? She needs us and mommy already said yes, can we go?"  
"Mmh, let me see... If you're going to listen to Y/N then why not? I'm fine with it. So Gen, what are you doing with O' tomorrow?"  
"Think I'll do a live on instagram with a friend about some cook."  
"Okay, then I'll steal Jensen tomorrow." Jensen looks at you and you nod.  
"You don't need to be with me all the time, being with Jared will be good for ya, do what you want and have fun." He smiles and kisses the tip of your nose.  
"Then, it's all settled." The next day, after a good night and a long shower, you're up, downstairs, a cup of coffee, enjoying the sound of birds chirping while the house is quiet. It's amazing, when you think about it, how much your life changed. Really, A couple of years ago, you were just a lonely girl, student, writer and superfan of supernatural. It only took a couple of ideas about some script to the show and your life changed. Now, you are here, in Jared and Gen's yard, Jensen is upstairs in your bed, sleeping and you're part of their family. You're pulled out of your thoughts by your phone buzzing. You smile as you see a text from your best friend.  
*Hey girl, hope you're havin' fun. I've a big surprise but I need you to call me this afternoon so I can tell you.*  
*Heya, I will. Have a good day girl.* With that, you head to your car, your trunk so you can take some tools and begin to pamper your baby after putting on your overall. About 45 minutes later, as your hands are plunged under the hood, you hear some gigglings from beside you, you smile and straight up.  
"Auntie Y/N! What are you doing?" You kneel in front of Shep and Tom.  
"Well boys, I am pampering my car. You know, she's kinda old, she's 50 years old so I need to take care of her, fixing and cleaning. Exactly like Jensen when he plays Dean."  
"Oh okay! Can we help?"  
"Let me think... If you want, you can give me tools when I need 'em?"  
"Yes!"  
"Alright. But before, follow me, I'll give you big shirts so you can be dirty." You hand 'em a couple of old shirts you got, they put 'em on and you chuckle as you see that the shirts are big on them, almost as long as a dress.  
"Alright munchkins, take a sit boys." You show 'em the tools you'll need and as you tinker, you explain what you're doing as Jensen takes a sip on the front porch with Gen, looking at you and the kids.  
"Ya know Jens, I think and I'm sure as hell that Y/N is the one for ya. Everyone can see it, how madly in love you are with each other." He smiles and takes a sip of his coffee and she continues  
"I mean, she's totally like you, she likes what you like, she's crazy about cars, she's beautiful, kind, super awesome, she's very great with kids and she's talented. Dude, if you mess it up, I will be the one who put you 6 feet under." He chuckles.  
"Don't worry, this girl, I will never let her go Gen."   
"I bet you won't, I want to be called auntie Gen by your kids." Jensen laughs.  
"They will Gen." She smiles wide and turns to look at you, teaching her kids how to fix your car while they sit quietly, listening to your explanations.   
"Alright kids. Enough for today, now take off your dirty shirt and go wash your hands while I clean this up."  
"See you later auntie Y/N." With that, they run off and rush inside. While you clean up your car, Jensen walks to you.  
"Hey there sexy girl." You chuckle and turn to him.  
"Jensen I'm wearing a grease monkey suit, I'm anything but sexy." He pulls you tight and squeezes your ass.  
"Well... You're my sexy grease monkey working on a sexy car." He kisses you hard and rests his forehead against yours.  
"I love you." You smirk.  
"Of course you love me, I'm awesome." He laughs and shakes his head.  
"Alright smartass, go get changed."  
"Yes sir!" You chuckle and he smiles. 20 minutes later, you're downstairs, reading some stuff when Jared picks you up and throws you over his shoulder.  
"Jared! What the hell are you doing?!" He laughs.  
"I'm kidnapping you from Jensen for some minutes. Now can you stop kicking at me?"  
"Wha- Ah sorry." He walks to the patio and sets you down on a chair.  
"You know Jared, there are other ways to wanting to talk to me, like asking me?" He pouts.  
"It's not funny if it's not like that."  
"Yeah yeah whatever." You both chuckle.  
"Okay, so I wanted to talk to you."  
"About?"  
"About you and Jay. Oh huh don’t worry about anything Y/N I just wanted to talk that’s all." You both smile.  
"Alright huh, well I'm not good at thi- what?" Jared chuckles and you pout.  
"It's just, you're Jensen in a female version and that's adorable. That's so obvious you're perfect for each other, really. Gen sees it, the kids, I see it, the cast and the crew see it. Y/N you're family and will always be forever. You're a second little sister for me, Jensen is my brother too, but if he acts like a dick with you, don't worry I'll kick his ass." You laugh and get up.  
"Alright tough boy, c'mon." He gets up and you hug him tight.  
"Thank you Jared." He wraps his arms around you and smiles.  
"No problem munchkin." He smirks.  
"Wha- Munchkin? Really?"  
"Eh, I heard Jay call you that, it suits you real good so why not?" You tsk and shake your head.  
"Right." You pout. He kisses your cheek and you smile.  
"So, where are you taking my kids today?"  
"Well, we're going to shop at the mall and in town, I know Jay will make me visit the city but I wanna start discover it with the kids so they'll show me things they like."  
"Good program, y'all gonna enjoy it. Austin is pretty good to visit, you should go walk down the South Congress Avenue with the kids, they'll show ya then once you're back, join us at the pool we'll be back at 5pm."  
"Okay, works for me."  
"Awesome!"  
"Y/N, boys! Lunch is ready!" You head to the living room and y'all begin to eat quickly and after an hour, you all are ready.  
"Tom? Shep? You ready?”  
“Yes auntie!” They beam as they walk towards you.  
“Alright kiddos. Guys see ya later, while we’re in town, you need anything?”  
“Huh maybe milk, flour, chocolate and things you’ll need to make cookies because I know you can bake cookies.”  
“Alright Gen, I’ll do that.” You chuckle.  
“Boys?”  
“Nop- oh yes, candies you know the ones.”  
“Okay, see ya! C’mon.” The kids follow you to the car, smiling goofily. Once in front of her, you turn to them.  
"We're going to the mall first then you'll drag me down South Congress in every shop you want, I won't tell your parents."  
"Yesss! Auntie Y/N is the best!" You chuckle.  
"Yes I am, now let's climb in my baby so we can go." They nod and follow you inside. About an hour later, you're arrived. You put the car in park and turn to the kids.  
"Alright kiddos, we need to do some supplies. Your mom told me to take things so we can bake cookies, your dad wants some candies and I need to go buy some things for my car, you okay with that?"  
"Yep, all good for us."   
"Okay, stay close to me and let's go shop a bit." As you're shopping, the boys take you to different shelves.  
"Look auntie! Candies for daddy!"  
"Oh yeah right, I almost forgot that and he would've killed me." You chuckle and take the candies for Jared and Tom pulls at your pants, you kneel in front of him.  
"Hey, what's up?" He whiespers in your hear.  
"Auntie, I think there are people who know you from the show of daddy and uncle Jensen I heard your name." You smile.  
"Thanks buddy.” You high five him and get up and turn around to see if those people are still there and spot a couple of women who seem to be in their mid-forty approaching you.  
"Hi there, are you Y/N Y/L/N?" You smile and nod.  
"Hi, yes it's me." They grin at you.  
"I personnally wanted to thank you for being you, for your plots written so well and your now acting, you're fantastic." You blush and they chuckle.  
"And you're a very great woman, you can see that we're older than you but you're a life model, really and you got the chance to work with extremely sexy specimens." It's you turn to chuckle.  
"Yeah you're right but you know, I'm just a regular girl, I'm nothing more than you really. I'm a fan of supernatural since the beginning, I just sent an idea of plot and they took me as writer and boom, here I am."   
"Well, we're glad you're part of this adventure, you really are a cool girl-"  
"Auntie Y/N can I take that please?" Both women look at Shep and Tom in awe as you nod.  
"Yep buddy you can take that."  
"Thanks!" You look at your watch and turn to the girls.  
"I'm sorry but I gotta go."  
"Oh yeah right, yeah of course!" They seem taken aback when you hug both of them but when you pull back with a wide smile, they smile too.  
"And thank you so much for what you said, this means a lot to me."  
"With pleasure." You take off after signing a couple of autographs, by the way it's still kinda weird, being "a star" isn't assimilated yet, and 20 minutes later, the trunk is loaded and Tom, his brother and you are on your way to town.  
"Alright auntie, it's there, you can park here, daddy always park the car here." You pull over and turn to the boys.  
"Alright champs, I'm not a texas girl so, what should I buy?" They both look at each other then back at you.  
"You need boots because everyone have a pair of boots and we'll show you the shops." You nod and the three of you exit the car before you make your way down the street and after a good couple of hours later, you're all back at Jared and Gen's.  
"D'ya need help?"  
"Yep Tom, can you both carry the couple of little bags in the kitchen? I'll take the rest." They nod and take 'em as Gen comes to see you, apparently with the phone on, straight to your face, you chuckle.  
"Aaaand this is Y/N, you know her from supernatural. She's here with Jensen for hiatus and I'm so glad she's here!" She wraps her left arm around your waist and films the both of you and you wave at the screen.  
"Hi there! Hope you have a good day, I'm gonna bake cookies with boys, bye!" Gen beams as you take off to the kitchen.  
"She's so wonderful, love this girl!"  
As you put the cookies in the oven, the boys disappear and you head to your room to change into your bikini, after all, it's sunny and hot, might as well swim a bit. You take everything you need and head to the pool, scrolling on your phone before calling your friend.  
"Hey girl, you said that a had good news, what's up?" She squeals and you chuckle.  
"Y/N. Andy took me to the lake where we used to go when we were kids, he set up a nice dinner and all and guess what?"  
"What?"   
"I'm getting married!!!!!" She squeals again but this time, you squeal with her, causing Arlo to come to you, wagging his tail at you.  
"Oh my god you're getting married that's awesome- but when? Where?!"  
"I don't know yet girl, we're planning it and I tell you, promise and of course you're invited, would you want to be my bridesmaid?"  
"You're kidding?! Of course! Holy shit I'm so happy for ya girl." You squeal in the phone and Y/BF/N chuckles.  
"Alright alright, I'm sure you have some stuff to do and I gotta go. I'll keep in touch girl, see ya."  
"See ya sunshine." After you both hung up, Gen and the kids join you around the pool.   
"What's up?"   
"Remember that time when I asked you how should I dress before joining the cast in a bar? My best friend who was on chat with us is gonna get married!"  
"Oh my god, that's so awesome!" You chat a little bit with Gen before taking off your sundress.  
"I missed the Texas weather so much." You both chuckle as you get into the pool, motioning the boys to come to you.  
"C'mon buddies!" As you mess with the kids with Gen, Jared and Jensen come back from their activities.  
"Man, you fucking tired me." Jared chuckles as he takes off his shoes at the front porch. They both head to the kitchen to drink something. Jared smiles as he hears splashing.  
"What?"  
"I think our ladies and the kids are having fun." They both walk to the noises and stop at the frame of the opened door, Jensen smiles as well as his best friend.  
"Jared, I love this woman." Jared snorts.  
"Yeah I can see that bud, now you'd better tell the whole planet she's your girl. She's the one for ya. And ask her that damn question, I'm sure she'll say yes, she loves you as much as you love her Jens."  
"Thanks bud." Jensen hugs Jared before heading to his room to change into his trunks when, once in the room, he spots a lotta bags with diferent stuff, boots and all, he laughs and shakes his head.  
"That's my girl." He goes back downstairs and joins all of you.  
"What's up buddy?" Tom launches himself to Jay's arms.  
"I missed ya unca Jensen!" He chuckles and kisses the top of his head.  
"I missed you too buddy, here help your mommy, I'll be back I need to see auntie Y/N." Tom nods and Jensen gets up, heading to the pool and jumping in the water.  
"Wow, nice aquaman!" You chuckle as he approaches you.  
"Ha ha ha very funny." He wraps his arms around you and lifts you up causing you to squeal, you wrap your arms around his neck and he smiles.  
"I missed you baby." He lets go of you and you smile.  
"I missed you too." He kisses you softly and rests his forehead against yours.  
"Y/N can we talk?" You frown and he looks at you.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"Huh? Oh no! No no no, nothing I just need to talk to you."  
"Yeah, okay. You want to go somewhere quiet?" He nods and you both get out of the pool, you both dry yourselves.  
"We'll be back guys, we're gonna walk down the street and enjoy the warmth."  
"Alright lovebirds, see ya later." Gen waves at you as you head back inside. You both get some clothes and head outside. As you walk down the street, he wraps his right arm around your waist and you snuggle against him.  
"Y/N... I wanted to talk with you." You look up at him.  
"About?"  
"Us. I mean our future and all. I know we know each other for less than 3 years but I love you, so so much an-" You chuckle as he explain himself a bit too fast.  
"Okay cow-boy, slow down. Jensen I love you with all my heart but I don't want to pressure you in anything." He smiles.  
"You're not pressuring me in anything. I have something to show you and a big thing to ask you because I think, looking at our relationship, it's time to ask you that."  
"Okay..." You both stop around an awesome, beautiful house. Yeah, you've never seen a such beautiful house in your life. A big property with apparently 4 apparent parts, the main part in the middle with stairs, big wooden doors in the front, another part of the house is made of stones and god I'm so bad at describing a house, here you'll see by yourself. Anyways, let's go back to our story. Jensen turns to you and looks at you in the eye.  
"Okay so now, I hope it's not too forward but, Y/N, I sure as hell am that I want you in my life and by my side, I love you."  
"Same for me Jay."   
"God why is this so hard to ask? Okay I'll go straight to the point. Y/N, would you want to live with me? I mean move in with me?"  
"What? You serious? You want me to move in?" You look at him wide eyes and he nods, smiling at you.  
"Shit, wow. Jensen this-wow. Yes!"  
"Yes?"  
"Yes." He wraps his arms around you and kisses you hard.  
"I've one question though."   
"How I asked you to move in with me when I never mentioned any house before?" He chuckles as you nod.  
"Well because I bought a house awhile ago when Jared and I crashed here but as we are mostly in Vancouver, I don't come around much but now that I am with you, I want to stay here with you when we're around." Your heart swells in your chest and you wrap your arms around him.  
"God Jay, I-huh wow. And where is the famous house?" He turns his head and you follow the place he's looking at and gasp.  
"Jensen Ackles, I hope you're not serious right now."  
"But I am. You want to take a look?"  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow? Why?"  
"Because this way, we'll have all the time we want to visit and test every corner of the house." You smirk and he chuckles.  
"Alright naughty girl, let's go back to the Padalecki's house." He takes your hand and leads you back to the house.  
"So, that means you want to move in with me in Vancouver?"  
"If you'll have me, yes." You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss his lips. He takes his phone from his pocket and smiles at you before looking at the screen.  
"Hey folks, hope you're havin' a good day. Hanging out with my girl down the street of the Padaleckis house." He turns to you and you wave.  
"Heya guys!" You pull down your sunglasses and he turns the phoen to himself.  
"I want you to know guys that this gorgeous woman took me in a 3 days road trip from Vancity to Austin which was awesome by the way, Y/N get your ass over there." You chuckle.  
"Alright Roméo, so smooth!" He smiles and pulls you into him.  
"Well this girl and I are together, I'm more chick flicks than my ol' pal Dean so I can do that." You heart swells in your chest and you look up at him with love in the eyes, he leans in and kisses you softly.  
"I love you Y/N Y/L/N." You blush and he turns to the camera once again.  
"So this was the big news folks, see ya around." He ends the video and posts it before putting his phone back in his pocket.  
"I love you too." You peck his lips and his pulls you tight against him as you reach the house.  
"You should turn you phone off for a little while." You look at the screen and chuckle.  
"Ya think?" He laughs and you shut off your phone.  
"So what's up?" Jared comes to you and you smile.  
"We made it official." He kisses you and Jared smiles widely.  
"Awesome! Congrats!" He hugs you both and heads into the kitchen. Later in the evening, as you all are eating dinner, Jensen on your right and Gen and the kids in front of you, Jared takes a pic of you all and posts it on intagram.  
"Best hiatus with my favorite people. PS: Congrats to @jensenackles and @y/n/y/l/n love ya!" The next morning, you wake up and smile as you see Jensen wrapped around you, a content smile on his plump lips. His eyes flutter open slowly.  
"Hey."  
"Hey yourself." He stirrs and you both get up.  
"What do ya wanna do today?" You turn to him as you sip at your coffee.  
"Well, see the house? And maybe you can show me your business or we can go in town, it's up to you."  
"Okay so, I'll show ya the house then we're headin' to the brewery so we'll grab a bite and I'll show ya around." As the Padaleckis are heading to town this morning, both you and Jensen are walking down the street, headin' to your now house.  
"Alright, miss Y/N, ready?"  
"Shit, yes." After about an hour later, you get out off the house and head to your car.  
"Holy shit Jens, really, this house is so perfect, just-wow." He chuckles.  
"You'll never get over it huh?"  
"Absolutely not." You both laugh.  
"Wanna drive?"  
"With pleasure." You hand him the keys and you both jump in the car before he pulls her on the road towards his beloved brewery. Once in front of it, you both head to the front and get inside. In there, Jensen leads you to the counter and you both take a sit on a barstool.  
"Look who's around." You hear a woman chuckle and turn your head to see the one and only Danneel Harris.  
"Holy shit! D! What the hell are you doing here?!" Jensen gets up and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. She chuckles.  
"The last thing I remember, it was you, my bro and I who run this little gem."  
"You're right!" He chuckles too and turns to you.  
"Y/N, this is Dannee-"  
"Danneel Harris, oh my god you're so amazing, I watched everything you played in, I'm a superfan, by the way, you're so gorgeous." She walks to you and wraps her arms around you.  
"Damn Ackles, you should have tell me you met an amazig woman, thank you girl, you too are gorgeous, love the outfit." She looks at you and chuckles as well as you.  
"Sorry, I'm fangirling really, you are awesome." She smiles and takes place behind the counter.  
"What kind of beer d'ya wanna drink?"  
"Is there one you like the most?" She beams.  
"I'll be right back." She winks and goes somewhere in the back before coming back two minutes later with three cans and a big smile painted on her face.  
"Here." You smile and take a sip.  
"That's awesome, love this. You make a hell of a team together." She points at you and looks at Jensen.  
"I like her, she's awesome and is pretty great for ya. For how long have ya been together?"  
"Less than a year, actually it went fast but I love this girl." You blush.  
"And it's clearly visible, I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks Danneel." Jensen pecks her cheek and she smiles.  
"What about you? I know you are friends for a long time, did you really met on the set of Ten Inch Hero?"  
"Actually yes, this boy and I met on set, we had fun messing around with the others, that movie was funny to do, we settled in Austin at the same time as Jared and Gen and with my bro and this one, we opened this and he is my best friend." She hooks an arm around his waist.  
"Wow, well then that's great!" About 15 minutes of discussion later, you're pulled behind the counter and in the back. Both Jensen and Danneel make you visit and look around and 45 minutes later, you're outside.  
"Well Danneel, thanks to make me visit, this was cool." She smiles.  
"Anytime girl, hope I'll see ya around soon again." She hugs you and turns to Jensen.  
"You're keeping this lovely lady. If not, I'm kicking your ass." Both you and him chuckle.  
"Don't worry girl, I ain't gonna do that."  
"Alright." She hugs Jensen.  
"You should come to the Padaleckis someday, we're stayin' here for hiatus."  
"Yeah, I should call Gen, I'll tell you what."  
"Alright girl, see ya!" She nods and you head back to your car.  
"Shit, I really like her, Danneel is such an inspiring woman." He nods and pulls the car on the road back to the Padaleckis. Okay guys, seeing the size of this chapter, I'm gonna summarize and move things faster. Alright, so... Soon the hiatus comes to an end and Jensen and you decide to go back on the road, doing this little road trip one last time, enjoying the warmth and good weather before heading back to the snowy Canada. You both agreed that, the next time you're heading to Austin, you're movin' in and will live the next hiatus in your new house. 5 days later, you're back on set and ready to kick asses. After a long day of filming, Rob, Rich and the crew needed to talk to Jensen, Misha, Jared and you.  
"Alright ladies, thanks for coming, we'll be short promise. Your first conventions will come real soon, so as always you know what to do right? No spoilers and all, alright?"  
"Yep, all good Bobby." A couple of months later and your friends and co-stars are packing to the first con of the year.  
"You're good baby?"  
"Yep, all good, you?" Jensen nods and you both head outside your house to see Cliff and Jared waiting for you in the black SUV. You put your bags in the trunk with Jensen's and take a sit between the two giants. Jared turns to you with a wide grin.  
"Ready to go to your first convention?" You beam.  
"Hell yeah."


	10. DallasCon

Once inside, you turn on your phone and Jared looks at you.  
"What?"  
"You seriously turned your phone off while you were in Austin and didn't turn it on since now?"   
"Well... Actually yeah." You chuckle and he whistles.  
"Alright, let's see." Jensen chuckles as your eyes widen with the shit ton of notifications you received.  
"Holy crap." You laugh and you look at who sent you what. So apparently, you received a bunch of text from your friends, a shit ton of missed calls from your mom, a looooot of notifications on instagram and a lot more.  
"Holy hell guys, how d'ya cop up with all this shit every day?" They both chuckle.  
"We're kinda used to it."  
"Yeah yeah, but that's kinda- shit I don't think I'm gonna get used to it... like never." You all laugh and your jaw drops.  
"And we're here." Jared beams as Clif parks the car and Jensen squeezes your knee.  
"C'mon let's go." Once you're all settled in your rooms, you take a minutes to look around. I mean, first this is the first time you're going to a con and second, you're going as actress. Holy. Hell. You hear Jensen chuckling, you turn around.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, 's just cute to see you like that." He wraps his arms around your waist and you snuggle against his chest, wrapping your arms around his waist as well.  
"Shut up. We should go downstairs." He whines and you chuckle.  
"I don't want to, we're good here baby." You close your eyes and sigh as he kisses your neck.  
"No no no don't start like that Jay." He smiles against your skin and groans as you both hear a knock on the door, probably announcing Jared.  
"Jared, go away!" He just laughs behind the door.  
"Oh come on! You guys need to go downstairs it's awesome!" Jensen laughs.  
"It's always awesome Jared, you say the same thing each time we're at a con."  
"I know!" Jared chuckles and you shake your head.  
"Alright, we're coming big moose."  
"We're going?" Jensen whines and you peck his lips.  
"Yup, come on." He pouts as you get up and fix yourself in front of the mirror.  
‘’Get your ass there Ackles, we gotta go.’’ He licks his lips and gets up to stand behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle by behind and rests his chin on your left shoulder. He kisses the back of your neck and goes to open the door as you follow behind, opening the door to find Jared on the other side.  
‘’Took you long enough.’’ Jared chuckles and you shake your head.  
‘’Shut up.’’ He grins widely and the three of you head downstairs.  
‘’C’mon rookie, get between us.’’ Jared winks and you smile before wapping your arms around your favorite men as you walk down the hall between a sea of fans, cheering at you. Both boys chuckle as they see you interact with them, not capable to stay between them, you run to the fans, taking photos, talking and laughing with them, a lot of hugs and autographs.   
‘’Oh my god, this is a dream come true, I love you so so so much! You are so awesome!’’ You chuckle and kiss the girl on her cheek before taking a pic with her. A group of other girls squeal while you talk to them as Jensen walks behind you.  
‘’Hi ladies, having fun with my girl?’’ They all blush and you turn around.  
‘’Stop messing with these lovely ladies Ackles.’’ Jensen just smiles wide and kisses you on the lips, both of you hearing the crowd roaring as you do.  
‘’Alright lovebirds, would you come and get your asses there? I’m hungry!’’ Both you and Jensen wave at the fans as you make your way over Jared.   
‘’What a way to make cheer the crowd.’’ You chuckle and he smiles. After eating something with the other members of the cast, you all call it a night and soon, the next morning comes and you get ready for the day ahead as Jensen takes a shower. You decided to wear a simple pair of ripped blue jeans, a white tank top, a pair of sneakers, Dean’s silver ring and some makeup, your hair in a messy bun. Jensen choose to wear a pair of ripped jeans too along with a black tee underneath a blue and green plaid shirt, rolled on the sleeves, his boots, a couple of bracelets and his hat. You peck his lips and laugh as he puts his hat on your head.  
‘’C’mon miss, I think we got somewhere to go.’’ You nod and he laces his fingers with yours, leading you towards the hall and the backstage of your panel with Jared, Jensen and Misha. Jared beams at your eagerness, Misha just wraps his arm around your shoulders and kisses your cheek as Clif makes his way to you.  
‘’Ready guys?’’ You nod and he opens the curtain so you can go up on stage. Misha is the first to go, followed by Jared then Jensen and you, the crowd squeals and roars as you wave and smile.   
‘’Hi everyone!’’ After you all are settled and already answered a few questions -mostly Jared and Jensen-, a girl seems to ask you a question.  
‘’Hi, I’m Mia- you nod and smile- okay, well I wanted to know, what was the most embarrassing thing that happened in front of Jensen?’’ You look at him and search, chuckling as you remember.  
‘’Okay huh here’s this one. I was still new on sets and I had a lot of things to do but went wandering around the different sets so I kind of lost myself so I just kind of… sat around on a random chair and unlocked my phone and went on Instagram. So being the fangirl that I am, I just had and still have by the way Jensen everywhere on my screen. I was so focused on commenting about the hotness of this man that I wasn’t paying attention when suddenly I heard a voice and someone clapped their hands on my shoulders and I just…jumped and turned around and he was there, smirking ‘cause he saw my phone and my comment and I was so mortified and I just looked so embarrassed, I turned red and now that I think about it, that was funny.’’ You laugh and Jensen smirks.  
‘’Okay okay, you miss. Hi!’’  
“Hi! I’m Melissa, so huh, what’s like working with the boys? I mean, did they do some pranks on you or?’’  
‘’Well… it’s kind of working with two and a half kids, one is a giant goofball, the second is crazy and super cute and the last one… yeah well meh.’’ Jared laughs along with Misha as Jensen pouts but you peck his lips and he smiles.  
‘’So, to answer, they didn’t pull any prank on me, yet but I did pull some pranks on Misha with Jared and Jens yep.’’ She smiles and takes her sit back.  
‘’Okay, I have one question for Y/N about Jensen if that’s not too indiscreet but all the girls and maybe boys want to know.’’ You look at the woman who seems to be in her forties, you look at your partner and at her before nodding.  
‘’Is-is Jensen a good kisser?’’ As you rethink about all of the hours you passed kissing and fucking every time and everywhere you could- I mean you just got a quickie in the bathroom before dessert so- you smile.  
‘’Huh well, this wonderful man is indeed a good kisser and a goddamn good one.’’ You smirk as Jensen blushes a bit.  
‘’Okay okay enough about the lovebirds! You forgot about Misha and me!’’ The crowd chuckles and you get up to wrap your arms around Jared and Misha before they answer some questions.   
‘’Okay, one more questions before this is ending today!’’   
‘’Hey! Okay so my question is for Y/N.’’  
‘’Oh man! Really?’’ You chuckle and pat the moose’s knee.  
‘’What can I say dude, I’m prettier.’’ You wink and he smiles.  
‘’Continue darling.’’  
‘’Hey!’’ You turn to Jensen and peck his pouting lips. You nod at the boy.  
‘’Alright, hum… how did you upgrade from writer to actress?’’  
‘’Well, I ain’t sure about that, you’ll need to ask Rich but I think I remember that huh, one day Jensen was asking me to act and help him learn his lines before shooting the scene and huh so I obviously said yes and we did just that. I think- I think I played some demon girl and he had to pin me against the car and after that scene, Rich came to talk to me so I could give it a try and I think it just worked pretty well.’’ You chuckle and they smile.  
‘’Yeah, thank you Y/N.’’ You smile and nod. After 30 minutes or so, your panel is done and you head to the green room to take a break, almost jumping on the couch head first.  
‘’Huh huh Y/N you need to stay awake, eat and drink something before heading back. We have a photo op with Kim.’’ Brianna beams and you smile.  
‘’Awesome, can’t wait, just let me grab a bite of whatever I find and I’m here.’’ She nods and walks out the room as you sit beside Jared.  
‘’Hey ladies, i’m out this afternoon, got a photo op with Kim and Brianna.’’ Jared nods and Jensen hands you his sandwich that you take after kissing his lips. As you head to your photo op, you decide to make a quick call.  
‘’Hello?’’   
‘’Hi sunshine! How are ya?’’  
‘’God Y/N! It’s sooo good to hear you! I’m fantastic, you?’’  
‘’Eh, just heading downstairs for a photo op with Brianna and Kim, how’s Andy?’’   
‘’Well, he’s great! We started to plan the wedding a few weeks ago and everything’s fine beside being super tired.’’ You chuckle.  
‘’I’m happy for you girl, Andy is a good guy, hope I’ll be surrounded by a lot of babies in no time.’’ She laughs and you smile.  
‘’Anyways, I’m glad you called me, you had a lot of things going on in your life recently. By the way, I was soooo excited when Jensen posted that video on instagram and your kiss was so cute oh my god. I hope I’ll see a lot of babies running in the yard of your house too.’’  
‘’We’ll see about that girl, jeez, I gotta go, I’m sorry girl but I need to hung up.’’  
‘’Don’t worry, go, we’ll talk later, see ya sunshine!’’  
‘’Yup okay.’’ After your call, you’re joined by Kim and Brianna, both of them beaming.  
‘’Ah there she is!’’ You hug them and wait for the first fans.   
‘’Stressed a bit?’’ You chuckle nervously.  
‘’Yeah, a bit.’’ Kim hugs you as Brianna welcomes the first ones, a couple of girls.  
‘’Hey! How are you?’’ They blush and smile as you come to hug them.  
‘’Hi! W-well awesome!’’ one of them stutters and you smile.  
‘’Alright then, how do you want us?’’ You all chuckle and they finally vote for some kind of sandwich; you in the middle with both girls around you and Kim and Brianna on their side as you all hug.   
“Thank you, you’re the most awesome, we love you.” You hug them goodbye and welcome a new group of people, and do this over and over again. At your little break, you take a sit and drink some water when you catch a familiar face in the line. It’s not her, right? No, can’t be. Yeah, okay. As you take your break a couple of hours later, someone sneaks behind you and taps your shoulder. You turn around and squeal as you see your best friend in front of you.  
“OH MY GOD! You’re here!” She nods excitedly and you hug her tight.  
“I missed you so much sunshine.” You both beam and you introduce her to Kim and Brianna. They hug her and leave the two of you a couple of seconds.  
“Why are you here? Where’s Andy?”   
“Andy’s gonna come in a couple of hours, went to shop with his mom. I couldn’t resist and I had to see you there! Aaah it’s so awesome!”   
“It is! Come with me, stay there with us!”  
“I can?” You nod and she hugs you again. She follows you to your chair just next to the photograph and smiles at you.  
“Go superstar, I’ll be fine there.” She winks at you and you smile before joining Kim and Brianna. About an hour later, you’re done. You walk back to her with your co-star.  
“C’mon sunshine, let’s go take a break in the green room.” She looks at you wide eyes.  
“The-THE green room?” You chuckle.  
“Yeah, c’mon girl. Let me present you to my fellow cast mates.” When you open the door, she could die right now, she’d be happy.   
“Fellas? Let me present you my best friend.” She just squeal at you and hugs you tight.  
“Y/N, I love you so much!” You chuckle.  
“Yeah I know, I’m awesome yeah.” You smirk. In the room, you can spot Rob, Rich, Kim and Brianna of course, Misha, Ruth and Emily. Jared and Jensen are surprisingly not here. They all greet her.  
“Hey! How are you?”  
“I am so great right now, thanks!” About an hour later, as your friend calls her fiancé, Jared and Jensen enter the green room, both of them plopping down on the couch.  
“Hey!” Jared gets up when he spots you with your friend.  
“Hi! Oh god girl, I need to go, Andy is waiting for me with his mom, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She hugs you and you kiss her cheek before she heads out of the room. You then head over Jensen.  
“Hey baby, you okay?” He hums.  
“I’m fine, a bit tired I guess.” You sit on his laps and hug him tight against your chest as you play with his hair.  
“Well, the day is almost over baby, I’ll give you a massage tonight if you want.”   
“I love the sound of that.” He kisses your lips and you smile.  
“Great.” You kiss him while Jared heads back to the couch where you are.  
“Ew, please you’re gonna make me sick with your love.” You chuckle.  
“Alright alright, it’s okay for today, what’s on our schedules?”  
“Nothing, we’re done.” Misha smiles.  
“Oh great!” Then with that, everyone head back to the rooms. In there, you quickly shower with Jensen and change for the diner tonight. You just opted for a simple t-shirt, blue ripped jeans, a pair of sneakers and a jacket just like Jensen. And hop, 20 minutes later, everyone’s sitting around a big table.  
“So miss Y/N, what do you think about this con so far?” Ruthie asks smiling.  
“Oh it’s so great, the fans are amazing, everyone is. It’s such a wonderful experience, I love it.”  
“Great!”  
“Oh god girl, they have a karaoke!” Emily squeals and you chuckle.  
“We need to do this, c’mon Y/N.” She grabs your hand and drags you to the stage. While you do this, Jared turns to his best friend.  
“Dude, you seem weird since this afternoon, you okay man?”   
“Yeah yeah, was just thinking about something. I need to sleep I guess, a good night will do the trick.” Both men look at you and Jared smiles.  
“What?”   
“You have it so bad for this girl dude. Even a blind person could see it.”   
“I know, I love her so much man. This- She, she’s perfect.”   
“I’m glad you found the girl for you man, i know she makes you happy, you’re made for each other.” And those are the words that are turning in his mind all night, way after this dinner with the cast. Jensen smiles as he watches you sleep, you are snuggling against his chest, a content smile on your face as you snore softly. He kisses the top of your head and tightens his grip on you and rests his head against yours and closes his eyes, falling asleep quickly. Tomorrow is going to be full of surprises and emotions… He needs to be prepared for the day that is gonna change the rest of his life.


	11. This is the best day of my life

Early the next morning, Jensen gets up and dresses up without waking you up and texts his best friend.  
*hey dude, need your help. Meet me in 10 for breakfast?*  
*okay, see ya in a bit* Jensen heads downstairs, texts Jared to join him at the nearest Starbucks and wait for him. About 10 minutes later, Jared takes a seat in front of his friend. He smiles but frowns at his face.  
“Yo man, what’s wrong?” Jared looks at his best friend who’s shuffling nervously with his bracelets while he worries his bottom lip.  
“I uh, imma propose to Y/N.” Jared’s eyes lit up and he beams.  
“Holy shit, that’s awesome dude! Congrats!” Jensen smiles.  
“Thank you man. I need your help though.”  
“Of course you need my help, you actually look like a lost puppy. Do you have a little idea already?”   
“How do you think about, I’ll propose her after the concert tonight? I’ve already the ring so I’d just need the organization.”  
“Great, great. How will you propose?”  
“I don’t know man, I’m too fucking nervous to- I don’t know.”  
“Alright, alright, calm down man. You’ve got the whole day to think about plus some more time at the concert.” He smiles and Jensen takes in a deep breath before taking a sip at his coffee.  
“You’re right, thanks man.” After their coffee, the two men head back to the hotel.   
When you wake up, you find an empty spot next to you. You get up and dress up quickly before texting Jensen.  
*hey babe, where are u?*  
*downstairs w/ Jared* You lock the door and head downstairs where the boys are.  
“Hey guys.” You kiss Jared’s left cheek before wrapping your arms around your boyfriend.  
“Hey baby.” He smiles and kisses the back of your right hand.  
“Hey yourself.” You take a chair and put it between the two men before taking a sit.  
“So, what’s the program for today?”   
“Some panels, photo ops and tonight the concert.” Jared looks at Jensen and smiles.  
“Alright, I’m gonna see if Y/BF/N is okay to visit the city. I’m gonna shop too, need something to wear tonight.” You kiss him and kiss the tip of his nose before waving at ‘em as you head back to the rooms upstairs.  
“Man, we need to go fast on this if you want everything planned out for tonight.”  
“I know, what are we starting with?”  
“We need to tell everyone except her. You know what? We also need to know who’s gonna be at the front row, I have an idea.” Now Jared looks like an excited kid, he can’t stay still.  
“Jared. Jared? Jar- wait!” Jensen follows him like a lost puppy to the green room where everyone but you is.  
“Hey guys! We have huh, Jensen needs to tell you something.”  
“This is something you have to keep for yourselves alright? Y/N can’t know. At least not right now okay?”  
“Dude what did you do?” Richard asks as he chuckles.  
“What? Nothing, I’m gonna propose.” He looks so nervous, Jared actually pats his shoulder to calm him. And everyone is cheering.  
“That’s amazing! Congrats Jay, that’s wow! I’m so happy for you.” Kim hugs him and he smiles.  
“Thanks everyone.” He blushes a bit but clears his throat.  
“Jensen’s gonna propose during the concert, after his song. And I had an idea, what if we make signs where each person in the front row got a letter that together say will you marry me?”  
“That’s actually great, I love this idea. Bri, we need to do that.” She nods excitedly and both girls exit the room.  
“You know what song you’re gonna sing tonight?” Rob asks.  
“I thought about Heaven from Bryan Adams?”   
“That’s actually a really good song, good choice man.” Jensen nods.   
“Jensen, Jared? First panel in ten minutes.” They nod and walk to Clif.  
“Let’s go.” As they head to their first panel, you fix yourself in front of the mirror as you wait for your best friend.  
*knock knock knock*  
“Come in!”   
“Hey!”  
“Heya, how are you?”  
“Great!”  
“Hey Andy, how are you buddy?” He hugs you.  
“Great, wedding’s exhausting but great.”   
“Yeah I bet. And about that… how about we head outside, visit the town and relax huh?”  
“That’s actually a great idea!”  
“C’mon, let’s go.”   
“Yeah, c’mon superstar.”  
“Shut up.” You chuckle. Ten minutes later, the three of you is outside.   
“What can we do?”  
“Let’s start with a good breakfast?”   
“Yeah, fucking starving.” And an hour later, and a good breakfast, you wander down the streets.   
“So, I need to know, how’s this new life?” You smile at Andy.  
“When I first entered that huge building it was so intimidating but when I met Bob, Rich, Jared and Jensen, it was so great. They were gentle, nice and so awesome to me. As an actress, it’s huh, it’s amazing, exciting and such an incredible experience. I’m not- it’s still weird for me ‘cause you know, I’m just a simple girl, I didn’t go to any drama school nor anything so yeah. It’s fucking exciting!” You beam.  
“Well, we’re glad for you sunshine.” She hugs you. Meanwhile…  
“Are you serious? C’mon man! Alright alright, next question! Hi!” A 20-ish year-old girl takes the mic and smiles nervously at the two texan men.  
“Hi, my name is Alex and my question is for Jensen.” Jensen turns to Jared and smirks at him.  
“What’s your question?” He smiles at her while Jared plays with his mic.   
“I huh, that video you posted on your instagram account this summer when you were with Y/N, it was so cute so I gotta ask, how did you met Y/N?” At that question, Jensen’s cheeks redden.  
“You know what, I’m totally answering for him because his version won’t be the right one.” Everyone chuckle as he glares at Jared.  
“Alright so, it was a year ago? Beginning of the season. She was the new writer and we actually met her on her first day, if I remember well, at lunch break. We were arguing over the owner of a blue ’70 chevy Malibu. And that’s when she came, she just sat on the hood, said that it was her car and began to chew at her sandwich. His face was priceless. AND. Just at this time, I knew he was hooked.”   
“So now that I can answer you… what he said.” The crowd laughs and the girl smiles.  
“Thank you.” They both nod and smile.  
“Thank you.” A couple of hours later and everyone is done, the panel is over and the boys are relaxing at the bar.  
“Hey guys, Jay, you got everything ready, the signs are under the front row seats and they know what to do and when. Now the show it’s all yours.” Kim pats Jensen’s shoulders then Jared’s before heading to her room.   
“Nervous?”  
“Me? No.” Jared chuckles.  
“Good, because she’s back and she’s gonna come to us.” You come back from your little visit in town and stop in the hall.  
“Okay guys, I’m sorry but I gotta leave us here, I need to change and get ready for the concert tonight.”   
“No it’s okay girl, of course go- oh look they’re over there. We’ll probably see you at the concert. See ya in a bit.” She winks at you and you head over your favorite men.  
“Heya boys, how are you?” You kiss Jensen on the temple and take a sit next to him.  
“Panel was great, photo ops too, we all missed you.” Jensen pouts and you kiss his lips.  
“Aw, look how cute you are. Anyway boys, I need to change for tonight.”   
“I’m gonna follow you, Jared, I see you at the concert?”  
“Yep, see ya later you two.” Jensen takes your hand in his and you head to your room.   
“I missed you baby.” He presses you to his side and you wrap your right arm around his waist.  
“I missed you too.” You smile at him.  
“So, what did you buy for tonight?”  
“Ah ah ah, no mister, you’ll see when I’m done. Just one hint and I hope it’s not too overdressed. Cocktail dress?”  
“It’s actually perfect.” He kisses your lips and unlocks the door. Jensen groans as he stretches, you hug him by behind and rest your head against his back.  
“Alright, what about we take a shower?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” You unbuckle his belt and he takes his shirt off. You take his hand and lead him to the bathroom, closing the door behind you. Jensen cups your jaw and kisses you softly and rests his forehead against yours.  
“I love you.” You kiss him and smile.  
“I love you too baby.” He smiles and takes off your shirt, you both take off your pants and underwear. Jensen steps in the shower first and offers you his hand to help you get in.  
“Thank you gentleman.”   
“My pleasure pretty lady.” He turns on the water and you both get under the spray.  
“Your day was great?”  
“Yeah, a lotta photo ops and the panel was great, got some great questions and always some fun with Jared. You?”  
“Well, we went to take breakfast in town then we visited and did some shopping. It was great.” You smile and he kisses the tip of your nose.  
“C’mon, turn around.” He takes the soap and pours some in his hands before starting to lather your shoulders up then your neck, your arms… You sigh and rest your head against his torso as he softly soaps and palms at your breasts then your belly.  
“Jensen Ackles, I hope that you know how much good you are with your hands.” You smile and he chuckles.  
“I actually do.” You hum as he finishes to lather you up, totally putty in his hands.  
“Alright, my turn sweet cheeks.” You turn back around and kiss his lips before soaping his back and massaging his shoulders, he moans.  
“Y/N Y/L/N I hope that you know how much good you are with your hands.” You chuckle.  
“I actually do.” You finish soaping him up before the both of you since each other. You step out the shower and wrap yourself in a fluffy towel and take a sit as you look at Jensen searching for his clothes, water dripping from his hair and towel hung low down his hips. You can’t help but whistle.  
“What a view!”  
“Shut up.” He laughs and takes on a grey tee and shirt, a pair of blue jeans, Dean’s boots, an Arlyn studios’s baseball cap, a simple watch and some bracelets with a necklace.  
“Now I think I’m gonna totally be overdressed.”   
“Go get dressed and we’ll see.” You nod and take your bag with you. You bought a strapless long chiffon royal blue night gown, a pair of blue stilettos and a blue purse. You pull your hair in a messy bun, apply some dark red lipstick, Dean’s ring and the samulet. When you come back into the bedroom, Jensen looks at you mouth agape and eyes wide.  
“Wow, I huh, you, wow.” You blush under his gaze.  
“We should go.”  
“Yeah you’re right, just a sec.” As you put on a light jacket, Jensen takes the box in his pocket and put on his jacket.  
“C’mon.” About 15 minutes later, you’re in the backstage with Jared and Jensen as Louden Swain plays on the stage.  
“Wow Y/N, you truly are stunning, wow.”  
“Thank you Jared.” You hug him. And for some minutes, you all chit chat as the concert begins with some artists.  
“So, I’ve talked to Gen and what do you two think about passing some time together with the kids this summer?”  
“Like, holidays somewhere?”   
“Maybe? We didn’t decided anything yet, we wanted to talk to you about it before doing anything.”  
“Well, for me, it’s a big yes.”   
“Yes it is.” Jensen smiles as he wraps his arms around you.  
“Oh and huh totally different subject, your parents, they’re coming tonight?”  
“Of course, mom said she wouldn’t miss seeing Y/N.”   
“I missed her, your mom was so great to me, your family was so great. I can’t wait to see them again.”   
“Alright alright lovebirds, you’re gonna make me sick. By the way, Gen should be there soon with the kids.”  
“Oh yes, why didn’t you tell me?” You smack his arm and he chuckles.  
“It was supposed to be a surprise but, you know me so…”   
“And of course you told them.” You turn around as you hear her voice.  
“Hey! How are you?” She hugs you and you smile.  
“Awesome, you?”  
“Same and girl, wow, you’re beautiful.”   
“Thank you. Oh, where is my little princess?” Odette beams and runs to your leg so you can take her in your arms.  
“Hey aunty Y/N!”  
“Heya boys, were you good to your mom?”  
“Yes! Promise.”   
“Great, we’ll go for a ride when we’re back home alright?” They nod.  
“Alright, tonight we’ve got a special guest, he wanted to be there to sing a couple of songs and to deliver a message but it’s a secret. Please, applause the one and only mister Jensen Ackles!”  
“C’mon dude, let’s go!” Jared pats his shoulder and Jensen gets on stage. You come closer to see him and smile as the crowd roars for him. Jensen gets on stage with a bottle of water in hand, hugs Rob and waves at everyone.  
“Yeah what’s up?”  
“Dallas’ my hometown!” The crowd roars even more as he smiles and arrange his mic.  
“Let’s get emotional.”

“Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free”

Jensen looks at you and you smile.

“Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven”

He smiles and looks at all the people in front of him, he can’t help this feeling of being overwhelmed by all the love those people are giving to him and his heart swells in his chest. He then turns around and looks straight at you.

“Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Yeah, nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way”

You can’t help but let a tear slip down your face as you look a him, his eyes are shining as he puts all the love he got in this single moment. Both Jared and Gen smile as they look at you.

“And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
Yeah, love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven, yeah

I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you, oh

And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven, heaven  
Whoa”

And there, he turns back to you and looks you right into the eye.

“You're all that I want  
You're all that I need”

He puts the mic away and comes at the very front of the scene before placing both his hands on his heart as he looks at the crowd who’s roaring and cheering at him.

“Thank you.” The crowd applause and Jensen takes the mic.  
“Hi guys, hope y’all are doin’ well. I huh, tonight is gonna be special. We’re at Dallas!” The public roars once more and he chuckles.  
“No seriously, tonight is really gonna be special. I’ve already my SPN family here in my hometown and I wanna add my other family right next to me.” Jensen turns to you and walks to you.  
“C’mon baby.” He offers you his hand that you take. When they see you, they cheer and “awww” at the both of you. You blush as you hear some ‘you’re beautiful’ from the crowd. You take a mic and take off your jacket.  
“Now I’m nervous.” You chuckle.  
“Why? You’re like a rockstar here, they all love you.”  
“And you’re my rockstar.” You laugh.  
“You see, that man is really really cheesy.” You all laugh.  
“No seriously, I’m nervous because i’ve reunited all the people I love to do this.”  
“To do wh-“  
“Just hear me out.” He smiles and you bite your bottom lip as you nod, not noticing a few cameras standing towards you.  
“We haven’t known each other for so long and yet it seems that I’ve known you for ever. I remember when on your second day, you hid me in your office because I pranked Jared- I actually covered him in glitter. And the thing I remember the most is that I had this sort of bad moment and you didn’t hesitate, you hugged me and told me a few stories about you to make me feel better. You also proposed to help me prank Misha so it was awesome. Anyways, we actually became close like really really fast. Actually that fast, the Padalecki kids are calling you aunty.” You smile and he turns to the crowd.  
“Damn, I have it bad for this girl.” He turns back to you.  
“We were really close friends until that Christmas night, this past year. And my whole life changed because I now have the chance to have you in my life.” He takes in a deep breath and take your hands in his before kissing them. And now, your heart begins to pound in your chest as Jensen puts one knee on the ground.  
“Jens- what are you doing?” You bite your lip and everyone gasp as he looks at you in the eye.  
“Y/N, we haven’t known each other for very long but I don’t care because it’s feels oh so right to have you by my side. It’s like I’ve known you my entire life and you’ve known me for ever, I feel like we’re completing each other. Y/N, I love you with all my heart. This past year have been the best year of my life because I was with you and can’t wait to live and share my life with you but first I wanna know one thing.”   
“Mmh?” Your voice is trembling and your legs are shaking.  
“Y/N, do you want to live and share your life with me as Mrs. Ackles?” He takes and opens the box, you gasp as you see a simple silver ring with a single tiny diamond at the center. You turn briefly to the crowd and see the front row showing you signs that together say “will you marry me?” and tears begin to roll down your cheeks. You look back at Jensen, your hands covering your mouth.  
“Oh my god, Jens- Jensen-“ you nod.  
“Is that a yes?” He looks so vulnerable and nervous.  
“God, a thousand times yes!” Jensen gets up and you jump in his arms before kissing him hard as the crowd shouts and cheers.  
“Oh my god Jensen, I love you so much.”   
“I love you too baby.” He puts the ring on your finger and kisses you one more time before the whole cast comes on the stage to congratulate you. Jared takes you in his arms and spins you around. Gen hugs you tight and their kids hug your legs.  
“Hey guys! After this bomb it’s time to end this concert! Thank you for being there, you were amazing as always!”   
“Thank you Dallaaaaaas!” The crowd roars as Jensen picks you up bridal style and kisses you full on the lips.

\- 9 months later -

After the DallasCon, everything went fast but both you and Jensen choose to get married fast and just with the family. So you invited both your families, the cast and crew. Jensen choose Jared as his best man while you choose your best friend and Gen as your best maids. Now, you are with Alan and Gen in front of the door, ready to walk to Jensen.  
“I think I’m gonna cry guys.”  
“Don’t you dare cry ‘cause if you do, I’m gonna cry too.” Gen chuckles and you smile, Alan squeezes your hand.  
“You’re gonna do just fine sweetheart, you’re the perfect girl for my boy, I’m honored to have you as family.”  
“Now you’re gonna make me cry.” He chuckles. Meanwhile, Jensen can’t stop shuffling with his feet, Jared pats his back.  
“Dude, relax, it’s gonna be perfect. She’s right behind that door, she’s gonna walk to you and become your wife.” Jensen takes in a deep breath and nods.  
“Alright, here we go.” Jensen looks one last time at Jared before focusing on the door that is slowly opening. The music begins to play and Jensen’s heart begins to pound into his chest and once the door is fully open, he can’t help but let a single man tear run down his cheek, you’re so beautiful. You’re there, his dad is at your side along with Gen and her kids in front of you. And you’re looking at him, a smile painted on your lips. And he can’t help but smile back a you, his heart pounding faster in his chest. And then, you’re starting to walk to him and everything disappears around the two of you. You are the most beautiful thing that happened in his entire life. And you’re walking closer and closer to him. God you’re so beautiful… And now you’re standing in front of him, he takes in a deep breath as his father gives him your hand.  
“You’re so beautiful baby.” You blush and smile.  
“Not so bad yourself.” He chuckles lightly. Everyone take a sit and you’re standing in front of Jensen. God, he’s the most beautiful man in the world and he’s going to be your husband, wow… And everyone become silent…  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and woman join together in holy matrimony.” Jensen licks his bottom lip and smiles.  
“Y/N, when I saw you for the first time, I knew for sure you were going to be an important person in my life. We became friends quickly and since you’re in my life, I’ve never been this happy. Then we finally got together and my life changed forever. You’re my best friend, my sunshine, you’re the love of my life and I’m honored to be your husband. I love you with all my heart and soul.” He wipes a couple of tears that have fallen down your cheeks and you smile. Donna snuggles into her husband side and smiles at the two of you, her boy is really in love with you…   
“Jay, I was born as a simple girl and with a lot of work, I had the chance to work for the show that made me what I am today. I have to say, I didn’t think it was going to be like this… But, I met you and my life changed, forever. I wasn’t even supposed to be here but they needed me so I went to Vancouver. And then you were with Jared in front of my car and I had the chance to meet you. We became friends and my life couldn’t have been better but we got together and ever since, you make me so happy, cherished and loved… I love you Jensen Ackles.”   
“Jensen?” He nods and looks at you straight in the eye.  
“I, Jensen Ackles, take you, Y/N Y/L/N, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.” The priest turns to you.  
“Y/N?” You nod and take in a deep breath.  
“I, Y/N, take you, Jensen Ackles, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.” You both look at each other, your eyes filled with tears at the overwhelming feeling of love. Then, Odette comes with the rings, Jensen takes the ring and slips it on your finger and you do the same. The priest nods and turns to everyone.  
“If anyone objects to the marriage speak now or forever hold your peace.” He smiles at the two of you.  
“In this case, with the power invested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” And now, Jensen pulls you into him before cupping your jaw and kisses you with all the love he has. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him with everything you got as everyone cheer. Jensen rests his forehead against yours.  
“I love you so much baby.”  
“I love you too.” You squeal when he picks you up the floor and carries you to the door as everyone follows you.  
“Are you hungry? Because I am and I need to eat something.” You chuckle and rest your head in the crook of his neck.  
“See you in 10 guys!” And 10 minutes later, you all are in the big room where you organized the wedding’s lunch. And of course, there is a stage, Jared insisted. Of course he insisted… Now that you are sitting, Jared is smirking at the two of you.  
“Jared, I know you as if you were my brother, what the hell are you going to do?”   
“You’ll see.” He motions your best friend to come with him and she smiles. You turn to your husband and he just shrugs.  
“We can’t stop him so might as well see what he’s gonna do.” You both chuckle.  
“Alright hey guys! I wanted especially to say congrats to our newly married couple, Y/N, you became family and I’m glad to consider you as a little sister. You both are truly made for each other, so again, congrats.” You blow a kiss to Jared and he smiles before handing the mic to your best friend.  
“Alright, hey hum, I’m Y/BFN, I’m Y/N’s best friend. -she smiles- I huh, Y/N, we’ve been friends since our childhood, we were there for each other, always. Then you choose to follow your dreams and move into Canada and I knew your live would change for the better. And I was right, you met those incredibly kind men and I know it was a dream come true. And the first time I saw you with Jensen, I knew. I knew that thing you had back there was gonna be forever. You found each other and I couldn’t be happiest, congrats sunshine.” Jared wraps his right arms around her shoulders and Jensen kisses your temple as a few tears roll down your cheeks.   
“Alright, let’s eat shall we?” Jared’s stomach growls and you chuckle. About an hour later, Jensen gets up and offers you his hand that you take.  
“May I dance with you pretty lady?” You nod and he leads you to the dance floor before pulling you into him. You wrap your arms around his neck as his hands slide to your hips as the music starts to play. You rest your head against his chest and he rests his chin on top of your head as you both sway lightly.  
“I love you baby.” After a couple of minutes, some other couples join you and start to dance. At the end of the day, people start to head back home, leaving you with the Padalecki family.  
“What do you think about some relaxing day on the lake tomorrow?”   
“Yeah, I think it’d be great Gen, I’ll cook some things. What do you think Jay?” He hums as he hugs you by behind.  
“Works for me baby.”   
So… the next morning after a very very good night, you slide out of bed and slip on some panties and on of his shirts before heading downstairs to prepare breakfast when Jensen groans and stirs. You stop at the doorframe and bite your lip at the sight.  
“Good morning mrs. Ackles.” You head back to the bed and straddle his hips before kissing him.  
“Hi mister Ackles.” He kisses you once more.  
“Stay.” He whines and you chuckle as you try to move. He sits up and licks his bottom lip.  
“I’m hungry.” Jensen kisses the side of your neck and you close your eyes, sighing.  
“Jens- fuck.” He squeezes both your ass cheeks and you moan softly.  
“Thought you’ve had enough yesterday.” Jensen nips at your collarbone.  
“’T was yesterday baby.” He begins to grind against you.  
“Jay I-fuck.”  
“Please.” He kisses and nips at your pulse point, growling as you unbutton the shirt. Once unbuttoned, he pushes it off your shoulders and rolls you over so now he’s on top of you in all his naked glory. You look at him in the eyes and arch your back as he takes off your panties.   
“You’re so beautiful.” He bites his bottom lip and kisses a path from your navel to your chest. He plops himself on his elbows and kisses your lips.  
“And so wet.” He moans as the tip of his cock nudges at your entrance.   
“Oh fuck, yes, oh god!” You moan and squeeze his shoulders as he slides all the way in into you in one thrust.  
“Oh, fuck.” Jensen pants above your mouth and closes his eyes at the feeling.  
“Move please, Jensen, Jay-please- Ah oh yes.” He starts to thrust into you and your eyes roll back into your skull. And soon, he’s pouting into you, both of you moaning and panting.  
“Baby, babe, I’m close.” You whine and he kisses you.  
“C’mon, cum with me, cum for me baby.” You cry out his name as you cum on his cock, liquid fire running through your veins. And Jensen’s pace falters before stilling and cumming deep inside of you, moaning your name as he does so. Several minutes later, he slides out of you and kisses your lips.  
“Still hungry?”  
“Fucking starving.” Both of you quickly dress up and head downstairs. In the kitchen, you grab the spans as Jensen takes the food out of the fridge, both of you dancing around each other as you make breakfast. After that, you both hop in the shower and dress up quickly and while you’re packing some food for lunch, you hear someone knocking at the door.  
“Come in!”  
“Heyyy!” Gen comes first and hugs you while Jared follows behind with the kids.   
“Aunty!”  
“Hey! How are you?”  
“Awesome!”  
“Jensen is upstairs Jared.” He kisses your cheek and heads upstairs. While the kids are playing in the house, both you and Gen take a sit around the kitchen island.  
“So, Mrs. Ackles.” She smirks and you blush.  
“This- amazing night girl.”   
“I bet it was.” She chuckles. When the boys are finally downstairs in the kitchen, you’re all ready.  
“Kids? C’mon!” And 30 minutes later, you all are on the boat, Jared and Jensen at the helm while you and Gen are tanning and the kids are playing with each other.  
After several minutes, she turns to you.  
“Y/N?” You look at her.  
“Yeah?” She eyes you up and down and you blush.  
“How long?”  
“W-what?”  
“How long?” She smiles.  
“I don’t know what you’re talk-“  
“Y/N.” Your cheeks redden.  
“Oh my god!”  
“Shhh!” She puts her hands on her mouth.  
“Oh my god Y/N!” She whispers and you bite your lip. She beams as she hugs you.   
“Gosh, for how long?”  
“About 3 weeks I guess? Maybe more, I’m not sure.”   
“Does he know?”  
“No.” You bite your lip.  
“You totally need to tell him!”   
“Tell me what?” You jump and he chuckles.  
“Wow lady, what’s up?” He kneels between your legs.  
“Imma join my husband for a sec.” She smiles at you while Jensen squeezes your knees.  
“What’s up baby?”   
“I huh- this- Jensen I-“  
“Oh no no, don’t cry, what’s wrong baby?” He wipes the tears that have fallen down your cheeks.  
“I- I’m pregnant Jay.” He looks at you, taken aback. You watch him process what you said to him, he looks at you wide eyes then his lips are quivering as he smiles through some tears.  
“Oh baby.” He kisses you hard and rests his head against your chest while his right hand caresses your belly.  
“We’re going to have a baby.” He whispers and you nod.  
“Yes.”   
“J-Jared! We’re gonna have baby!” The Padalecki couple join you and they all sit around both you and Jensen.  
“That’s amazing! Congratulations!” Jared hugs you and kisses the top of your head.   
“Tom, Shep? O? Come on, aunty Y/N is gonna become a momma!”

In a movie, the end would have been a big plan where the boat goes away before the credits but as it is written, I can’t do it. So instead, I’m going to tell you this. Thank you for following this series since the beginning, I hope this last chapter isn’t disappointing you. I want to thank you for reading my stories and support me. This is the first series, I finished it but don’t worry, I’m already working on something new! Know that I love you all and I’m grateful, a thousand times thanks!


End file.
